Living In The Grey
by XCrimson.MelodyX
Summary: Do you believe in two souls of a past life coming back together to be reunited once more? Will they remember one another? what is the sacrificial price one must pay for to be together with their one true love? A story of two souls coming together as one once more. WARNING: THIS IS YAOI AND WILL CONTAIN LEMON DO NOT LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Living In The Grey

Chapter One: Meeting

(Flash black)

"N-no you can't leave me please Yugi.." The pleading and sobbing voice called out for his name. "Yugi!" The pharaoh gripped his fist showing his back. he then smiled as he spoke.  
"Don't be sad..Kaito..i will return to you in the future..this is what has to be done for your sake..ill as well as mine.." He spoke gently walking away into the distance of light.

"YUGI!"

(Present)

"No!" yelled the voice of the male who had shot up from his slumber panting trying to catch his breath from the nightmare. He placed his hand to his head as he settled down. "Damn..that dream again...why does it always come to my mind almost every night?"

He thought to himself til his alarm went off the time was set for elven however he over slept his crimson eyes widen. "Oh no i'm late for my interview!" Without warning, he jumped of his bed, quickly brushed his teeth got dressed stuffed a piece of his toast in his mouth then rushed out the door.

"Mr Yamazaki-sama is gonna kill me for being so late!"

Kaito was sitting in his office filing some papers that had to be turned in by the end of the week he let out a sigh as it as one of those in he office. He didnt want to be here. he wanted to be off relaxing but alas he had to work it was what he had to do since he was part of the Yamazaki family he was the son of the great Yamazaki and as such he would running the family bussiness.

"Bring me some coffee please." he called out to miss Sato who was his assitant. she immediatly done as she was told. "Here you are Mr. Yamazaki. can i get you anything else?" she asked cheerfully.

"No thank you all i need is my other appointments cancelled for the day. i will be having someone for an interview." He closed his eyes sipping his coffee lightly. "Understood i'll get to that right away sir." she replied walking out of the office.

The black hair male chuckled as he reached for his cup of coffee as he went to take a sip, he jolts slightly as it was buring his tongue making the coffee splatter spilling all over his unifrom.

"Oh God dammit, of all things seriously?!" He growled rushing out of his office grabbing a cloth to dry him off. "Today isn't my day at all.." he groaned.

"Careful with your coffee sir its very hot." Miss Sato joked as she walked passed him feeling his glaring over which made her giggle.

"Thanks..." He grumbled.

While he was drying himself off; Yugi finally made it to the company building paying the taxi driver. he smiled thanking him the turned facing the building. "This is it. Yamazaki Company."  
He was a bit nervous he wondered if he will get accepted into the job. he closed his eyes and let out a sigh trying to calm his nerves.

"Alright here goes." He thought to himself as he opened the door allowing himself in he looked around seeing if someone could help him find the office til he saw the man himself.

"Um..excuse me sir?"

"Hm?" Kaito turned seeing the male before him. "Yes may i help you." he quickly threw the cloth away before he could see.

"I'm looking for the man incharge here i was told that um..well i would have to talk to him for an interview here..i believe his name was Kaito Yamazaki?"

"That would be me. you must be the Yugi who called for the interview correct?"

"Yes thats me sir." Yugi noded with a smile. Kaito looked at the boy studying him then a smile graced upon his lips. "It's a pleasure having you here please come step into my office and we can discuss things."

Yugi nods following him to his office Kaito smiled showing him to the chair. "Please seat may i get you anything?" he asked with smile.

"No thank you sir i'm alright." Yugi replied sitting across from the desk. Kaito then sat in his chair placing his elbows to the desk connecting his fingers together his green and blue eyed eyed the young male now.

"So tell me what has gotten you to have interested in wanting to work for this company?" Kaito asked him now.

"Well sir I have heard so much about this company and I thought it would the job for me i also have also heard wonderful things about you Mr. Yamazaki and i had to meet you." he then blushed embarrassed as he fiddled his fingers. "P-perhaps that was too much gomenasai.."

"No no its quite alright it is nice to know someone shows appreciation." Kaito replied with a chuckle. "You surely have a wonderful attiude and full of energy and thats good that will give you positive reviews when finding a job." he then looked at the clock. "It would appear that my time for the day is over its time to close for me."

"Oh sir i hope I didnt interfer with your other meetings.." Yugi then looked down sadden alittle he thought he was wasting his time of course he would feel bad.

"Actually you are the last meeting of the day." he smiled as he got up from his chair. "Have you by chance eaten anything?"

"No not yet anyways." he then blushed hearing his stomach growling. "Make that im starving." he placed his hand on his stomach. Kaito chuckled once more. Yugi was cute to him even his blushing made him adorable Though Kaito was thinking these things he didnt know what it was just yet.

"Well if that's the case let's get out of here and get something to eat shall we? I just need to make a quick stop to my place and change." he grabbed his coat off the coat rack.

Yugi looked over as he too got up from his seat. "Oh i would be honored sir but i dont have anything nice to wear."

"Don't worry you will do just fine the way you are now and i wont take no for an answer."


	2. Chapter 2: Date

Living In The Grey

Chapter Two: Date

The two men was lead outside to the limo the assitant bowed seeing them off with a cheerful smile as usual Kaito settled into the automobile along with Yugi shutting the door they settled in.

"To the Yamazaki mansion." He stated knocking on the glass door the driver nodded as he began to drive off. Yugi sat across from him looking into the car in awe then looked over to him.

"If i may ask how far are you from here?" He asked seeing Kaito place his suitcase down from carrying it over to the side. "About ten minutes." He replied looking to him now.

"Oh i see." The younger male replied with a nod of understanding. then looked down slightly. "I also forgot to apoloigize."

"For?" Kaito asked now raising an brow.

"For being late eariler I was so excited about wanting this interview that i didnt get any sleep and I guess I over slept?" he placed his hand behind his head chuckling nervously wondering if that would ruin his chance at getting the job.

Kaito smiled closing his eyes. "Rest assured you are alright this isnt even the real thing yet...also just make sure you aren't late from here on out otherwise..ill have to come to your house and get you out of bed if i have to." He joked.

Yugi blinked then laughed gently to his joking manner. "I'll keep that in mind."

((At the mansion)) 

Kaito chuckled gently at the young male as he looekd out the window watching the blurry scenes vanish from his multicolored eyes. The car then came to a stop reaching the mansion.

"We have arrived Master Yamazaki." The driver then spoke stopping up on the hill parking the car. Kaito smiled as he opened the car doors going out first. the maids bow to him giving him a warm welcome.

"Welcome home Mr. Yamazaki." they would say in the cheerful and respectful tones. "Thank you ladies." he then looked at Yugi who followed him inside the mansion the maids quickly grabbed the supplies. His butler Sebastian smiled seeing his master back from a long day.

"Welcome Master Yamazaki how was work?" He bowed then raised his head to him.

"It was very full of joy as usual.." He glanced and sighed with sarcasim as the butler chuckled then eyed their guest.

"And who is this charming young lad?" the butler questioned seeing Yugi blushed as he was noticed. He bowed to him immeditaly.

"M-my name is Yugi Muto sir its a pleasure to meet you." he then raised himself up as the butler noded his head. "The pleasure is mind lad." he then looked over to the master of the house. "Perhaps you would like some tea?"

"No thank you Sebastian i need to change however Yugi and I are going out to eat and i dont want to be looking like this." he then glanced at the stained coffee pants.

"Very well sir i will have your bath prepared immeditaly." Sebastian bowed and walked off. Kaito then looked over to Yugi now. "Please make yourself at home." He then snapped his figures as the maid Celena rushed over.

"Yes Master Kaito?"

"Please Prepare a bath for this young man and please make him feel comfortable." Kaito replied as he walked off to take his own bath.

"Yes sir." the female smiled bowing then began to walk. "please this way Sir Yugi."

"Oh right thank you miss." he smiled as he walked with her smiling.

" _Boy. this mansion is something alright its huge and beautiful..Kaito sure lives a wonderful life indeed it's also very detailed."_ He thought to himself then bumped into the maid almost being in awe from not paying attention to where he was going.

Celena opened the door revealing the bathroom as she walked in turning the water on then prepare the towels. "Here you are please enjoy yourself i will be back later to check on you." she bowed then went out shutting the door behind her. Yugi smiled as he undressed then stepped into the hot bath his body felt relaxed slowly making his way into the water.

"This is nice.." he let out a relaxed sigh then closed his crimson eyes relaxing when he heard a voice in his mind.

 _"It's what has to be done you are the one who can change everything.."_

His eyes shot open after hearing it letting out a gasps he placed his hand to his head.

"What the.." His eyes shimmered slightly. that voice was much deeper than what he rememebered from his dream the other night.

Yugi then calmed himself shaking it off. "No its just a dream and in my head.." He whispered to himself then relaxed once more as he watched his spiky hair.

Meanwhile, Kaito came up for air after ducking himself under the hot steamy water he let out a sigh of relaxton. Washing his hair he looked at the sun that was suddnly setting it was turning evening now.

"So its now gonna be a dinner date instead." he then chuckled then ducked himself under the water again he then had something come into his mind. It was a vision. it was a black figure which had then appeared. it was a tanned male with his face that revealed only a shadow above his eyes as a smile appeared upon his lips. They were moving but was mute. As the lips stopped moving another pair of lips was shown with a white pale like complextion with tears falling then steaming down to the chin then to the ground the lips then o't pened wide as if they were shouting but couldn't hear the voice the tanned male then disappeared then kaito came back into reality.

"What the hell..?" Kaito spoke raising up from the waters then panted slightly feeling his heart race. the maid then knocked on the door as he jolted slightly.

"Yes what is it?"

"Master Kaito are you alright?" you have been in there for awhile now." She called from the other side of the door. Kaito trying to calm himself cleared his throat then replied.

"Yes i'm alright Celena is something wrong?"

"ah no..i was just about to bring your clothes." she replied.

"Very well im ready." he answering standing in the bath drying himself off then wrapping a towel around his waist the maid came in placing his clothes to the side. "Here you are." she smiled then walked out.

Kaito thanked her then grabbed his clothes he then looked intot he mirror in thought what was that dream or vision that he saw? what could it possibly mean? He then shook his head.

"Too much at work has gotten to my head im losing it im getting an earily sleep tonight." he spoke lowly then headed out the maid placed his coat on him. seeing Yugi made him smile as he was waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yugi shall we go?"

"Oh of course let's go." Yugi replied smiling back at him.

Kaito then snapped his figures as the driver drove up to the mansion as they head out for the dinner plans for the day.

((At Dinner))

A few moments after they arrived to the most fanciest place in Domino City The Taka Sushi House. Yugi's eyes widen as they headed out to the enterance way. "I have heard about this place but didn't come to check it out i heard it was expensive."

"It is but this is my favortie place though i fancy some of their foods." Kaito replied he walked over to the waiter who greeted them He assigned two people and one booth the waiter nodded then lead them to their seats the waiter set then menus.

"Here you are can i start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have the usual please." Kaito replied then waited for Yugi.

"Ill have a soda please." Yugi replied.

The waiter nods. "Do you need a few moments?"

Kaito and Yugi nods then the waiter left to give them a moment to look at the menu. Yugi looked in awe at the all the beautiful and tasty looking dishes. "They are all so good i don't know which to choose from!"

"Pick anything you like and its my treat so no worries." Kaito said now with a chuckle.

"W-what your treat you mean your paying?" Yugi asked blinking now.

"Yes and no buts you are my guest and i have no problems with it. Now please enjoy yourself to anything you like."

Yugi then blushed and look at the menu. "Thank you very much."

The waiter then came back after a few moments to check on them "Are ready to order gentlemen?" he aked politely.

"Yes ill have the special of the day." Kaito replied closing the menu the waiter then looked over to Yugi. "And ill have the same." he replied then handed the waiter the menus. "Excellent choice and wonderful tastes i must say." he chuckled "Ill be back shortly. The waiter replied as he walked off. A few moments after waiting, their dinner arrived.

"Here you are gentlemen please enjoy." The waiter spoke placing the filled plates infront of them. "Call if you need anything else." with that he walked off.

"This looks amazing!" Yugi smiled brightly then began to eat.

"I hope its to your liking." Kaito smiled then began to eat his meal. taking a bite of his food then a sip of his drink then looked over to Yugi who was stuffing his face.

"Yugi if you wouldn't mind perhaps you would like to tell me... more about...yourself?"

Yugi stopped chewing immediatly seeing that he was doing something inpleasant he then chewing slowly before swallowing clearing his throat He grabbed his napkin wipping his face.

"I can take you like the meal?" Kaito blinked then chuckled seeing Yugi blushed.

"Y-yes forgive me." he then fiddled his fingers.

"Its quite alright now tell me about yourself." he replied gently.

"Well..I am 21 I have lived here mostly my whole life. I like to meet new people and im nice to everyone..i am also a duelst." he replied.

Kaito eyes widen slightly widen as he then heard the word.

Duelst.

He too was a duelst however he gave it up to work at his family's company. "is that so." he replied softly. "I used to be a duelst myself."

"You too Mr. Yamazaki?!" the younger male spoke in surprise now. 

"This surprises you?" Kaito asked now eyeing him as he became serious.

"W-well yes er i mean i.." Yugi then became nervous as he stuttered.

"I am only kidding you know." Kaito chuckled gently. "It's been awhile since i have met another duelst after all and im honestly greatful."

"Oh..so am I!" Yugi then smiled more brightly then contiuned to eat as well as Kaito. Soon after they have finished their meals the waiter comes to take their plates then show them the bill. Kaito then looked over as Yugi was getting out his wallet.

"I told you I'm paying." he replied now.

Yugi then jumped alittle then relaxed. "But i want to pay besides its too much and.."

"I told you its fine and your my guest. I'm paying and thats the end of it." he spoke placing the money down as he then got him from the booth as he saw the moon in the air. "Its getting late I can have my driver ride you back to your place."

"Yugi then stood up. "Yes thank you i'd appreciate it." He follows him back to the limo then headed to his house. The driver opened the door for Yugi as he got of the car kaito lookd out the window lowering it to see the crimson eyed male.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight." He said now.

"Yes i did it was wonderful thank you for going through of this trouble. how can i ever repay you?" Yugi asked now.

"You can repay me by coming into work tomorrow be there at 8am and dont be late." he smiled.

Yugi then gasped with exctiment. "I got the job?! Oh thank you Mr. Yamazaki you wont regret this i promsie you i will make sure to do the best i can for you and the company."

"Now now dont need to be so formal Mr. Yamazaki is my father. Please call me Kaito just Kaito." he chuckled at the boy's excitement. he then closed his eyes as the window went up.

"Goodnight Yugi. see you in the morning."

As the limo drove off Yugi watched the vechile vanish in the city of the night he smiled blushing softly. He had never felt so happy and shy around him as well as so free will opened up like a book he then spoke as his heart was beating hard.

"Goodnight...Kaito." With that statment he jumped with excitement then ran into his home jumping on the bed laughing happily.

As they had their night come to a close something was brewing at the company of Yamazaki agents of the company snuck away from the house as they were what they were doing they then returned to the company's main room where a figure sat a white snow fur cat sat in the figure's lap as it purred the agents spoke.

"We have found him sir..He is the boy you have been wanting." one of them spoke. A chuckle was heard in the shadows.

"Excellent..we need to keep an eye on our precious boy..Let me know when know more about him.."

"Yes sir." the agents then left the room shutting the door behind them the offcie chair then turned revealing a brown eye. the other was hidden my his hair.

"Yes..this will do nicely..enjoy the time while you can..Yugi you shall be mine soon enough.." A grimly chuckle then laughter arose as the figure then vanished into the darkness of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

Living In The Grey

Chapter Three: Emotions

The next morning Kaito walked into work he was the only one in since the others wouldn't come in til later that morning He placed his jacket on the coat hanger then sat in his office chair til his assitant came in for the day she smiled greetining.

"Good morning sir!" she spoke out waving at him.

"Good moring to you as well Miss Sato. Can you bring me some coffee?" He replied now looking over to him.

"Sure thing sir right away but question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna spill it again?" she smirked then giggled at his glaring at her as evil dark presecne swarmed around him.

"Just go get my fucking coffee." he grumbled.

"No need to be so grumpy someone sure got off the wrong side of the bed today." She walked off.

Kaito sighed shaking his head closing his eyes Miss Sato walked in placing his coffee down on his desk. "Here you are sir. say, do you know when that cute boy will be in?"

"Cute boy?" He asked now looking to her.

"You know Yugi the one you had that interview last night?" she questioned to him now tilting her head now question mark hovering over her head.

"He should be coming soon its about that time." Kaito replied now looking at the clock as it was only 30 minutes pass. "Unless he oversleeps like he did last time." he chuckled with a smile on his face. Miss Sato blinked wondering why he would be smiling so much.

"If i may ask sir but...and i do not mean to pry but...you seem to be smiling more than normal."

"Oh and why is that?" the raven haired male asked taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

"Its just even yesterday you smiled the whole time since Yugi was here Its good to see you smile but perhaps something is making you more happy? could it be you...?"

Kaito then blushed mad as his eyes widen he then looked to his assitant his face now burning red lighting like a chritmas light.

"W-what are you saying he is only a employee nothing more! Do you know what would happen if others even knew about my love life? now leave you need to work and give the things for the day."

"Alright Alright geez dont get your pants in a tight spot." she then walked to the entrance she then turned and smiled. "Its just good to see you smiling again is all." she chuckled then walked out.

Kaito thought for a moment then shook his head. A male having feelings for another it was upserd to him.

 _"Don't be ridiculous...I don't like that way I just met him for chirst sake!"_

Kaito thought to himself then suddenly his heart began to race seeing the male in his mind the crimson red and silver hair that could so soft to run his hands through the crimson eyes that his multi-colored ones can sink into and be in a dream. that soft skin. He blushed even more He also wondered about those dreams he had that was repeating a few times.

 _"Even though i only met him why do i feel this way..? my heart is racing and i never like this before..i cant be in love with him...could I..?"_

Suddenly his phone rang he tried in ignore it but he couldn't trying to think of his emotions on how he felt about Yugi made him feel frusterated. He suddenly grabbed the phone not knowing who it was and answered.

"NOT NOW PHONE EMOTIONS THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted in the phone.

on the other end was slient til the voice spoke nervously. it was Yugi.

"U-um Sir? I can't get in the building i dont know the code to get in..?" he chuckled nervously seeing if he had done something to make him mad.

"O-oh!" Kaito then cleared his throat blushing deeply trying to calm himself. "D-don't worry ill come home the door just stay there." He then hung up the phone He then turned seeingn Sato who was blinking then gave him a look as to say "You have some issues there friend."

"Are you alright sir?" she asked now.

"I am fine I just need to open the door." he replied walking pass her to the enterance door putting the passcode in to let Yugi inside.

"Yugi right on time. Please come on in." Kaito smiled opening the door for him trying to find the embarrassment on his face. 

"Thank you." Yugi replied and looked to him blinking "Um about on the.."

"Don't ask come with me and ill show you what to do." Kaito interupted suddenly as he walked to the other room. Yugi nodded in agreement and followed him into the printer and file room.

"Here is what you need to do. he spoke now as he showed him the printer then handed him the printing paper then turned on the computer showing work papers. "I need you to print two hundred of these and then organize the files the names on the folders where they go think you can do that for me?" He asked looking over to Yugi.

"Yes understood sir." he nodded with determination "I won't let you down."

"I like your spirit in you kiddo." he chuckled then patted his shoulders as he walked out. "Give a call if you need anything."

"Will do Mr. Yamazaki." Yugi replied then blinked seeing Kaito his head pop back in the entrance.

"Its Kaito." He chuckled with a smile then walked out. Yugi then blushed "R-right..Kaito.." The young male blushed then turned to start his work he picked up the files along with blank pages placing them in the printing machine. His eyes shimmered for he to had strange feelings his heart wouldn't stop beating. He had feelings for the older male as well? He placed his hand over his chest.

 _"It won't stop..why am i feeling like this?"_

He blushed more then shook his head snapping back to what he was doing.

"N-no i dont see Kaito like that..i have to focus and not to let my feelings get in the way..i.."

 _"You want to know what is happening to you..?"_

A voice then spoke into his mind it was the lower voice male speaking into his mind.

 _"What...who are you?"_

 _"That will be answered in due time and all things will be answered just wait.."_

The voice faded away. Yugi's eyes widen slightly. what was the voice trying to tell him? he then shrugged it off as if it was all in his head then continued filing papers.

Suddenly the phone rang Miss Sato answered.

"Hello?...yes sir one moment." she then went into kaito's offce.

"Mr. Yamazaki, you have a call on line one."

"Thank you Sato i can take it from here." he replied as she left the room he answered the phone. "Yes this is Kaito Yamazaki."

"Kaito, how nice to hear from you this is Pegasus." he spoke with his elegant type voice as usual.

"ah Mr. Pegasus do what do i owe the honor of such a call?" Kaito replied slightly surprised blinking slightly.

"Well you see Kaito boy, i have to..talk to you bout some bussiness do you mind if i come around say before closing hours?" he asked on the other side looking out the window of his reflection.

"Of course sir how about in two hours does that sound good?" Kaito replied now.

"Wonderful~ Ill see you then tata for now my boy~" He then hung up the phone then smirked.

"Perfect.." he said grimly.

Kaito looked at the phone in question then hung up the phone. "Strange..perhaps there is something bad or i'm finally gonna get that promotion..." His eyes then jumped up.

"I MAY FINALLY GET THE PROMOTION YES!" he shouted then looked over seeing Yugi who finished the paper files who blinked at him in confusion then smiled.

"Well something good must've happened I take it?" Yugi replied smiling then seeing Kaito blush then kaito cleared his throat.

"Er you..could say that did you finish those files that i told you to do?"

"Yes here they are." Yugi replied then placed the files on his desk Kaito reached over reading to make sure there wasnt any flaws then smiled.

"Excellent these will do perfectly." He replied now. "You did an amazing job i need to tell you something please have a seat."

Yugi nodded then sat across from his desk then waitied for Kaito to continue with what he had to say.

Kaito leaned onto his desk placing his elbows on the wood plank lacing his fingers together.

"Do you know who Pegasus is?"

"Pegaus Millionth you mean?" Yugi asked in question now tilting his head. "The owner of Yamazaki company?"

"Yes he is coming for a visit and we need to make him feel welcome." Kaito replied now.

"Oh I see well i can try my best to make him as comfortable as possible." he smiled brightly.

"I know I can count on you.." Kaito spoke lowly smiling gently with soft eyes there was something about Yugi that he liked. he felt his heart racing again. He then suddnely had another vision only this time it was two black figures one tall one short the shadows pludged one another one had a sword stabbed into the other the vision ended as one hit the ground the scene became red then vanished.

"to...ka..ito...Kaito!" Yugi yelled out now as he saw his boss go into his dream thought Kaito snapped out of it and looked at Yugi in shock Yugi looked worried.

"Kaito is something wrong?" Yugi asked worried in his tone. Kaito then shook his head then looked away.

"Yes im alright don't worry my head just suddenly hurts." replied the confused male placing his hand to his head.

"Hold on and i can get you something to ease the pai-!"

Yugi was then cut off by his wrist being grabbed by Kaito suddenly his cheeks blushed deeply seeing his wrist being slightly gripped. "K-kaito..?"

Kaito watched him with serious eyes then realized what he was doing then released him. Why did he do that? he then looked away more embarrssed then more. "W-we are done here. Go do what you have to do ill see you after work."

"A-alright Kaito..ill see you soon." Yugi replied then rushed out of the office going back to his own he touched his wrist as he blushed.

 _"Kaito..."_

He day dreamed for a moment then shook his head.

 _"I can't just waste time i have to work.."_

Yugi snapped out of it and went back to work Kaito felt something inside of him that he just couldn't shake what was it? why couldn't he get Yugi out of his head. He growled lowly.

 _"Enough of these games..."_

Kaito closed his eyes suddenly his office became pitch black with nothing in site.

"What...?!" Kaito looked around in shock. "What's going on Miss Sato this isnt funny!"

 _"Who it was funny..Kaito...this is what inside your mind.."_

"W-what do you mean show yourself!" Kaito yelled turning his head in every direction then turned seeing the dark figure who revealed himself his eyes widen it was Pegasus.

"W-what is the meaning of this this isnt funny you know.." his eyes narrowed then hearing the chuckle of the other male who smirked.

"Oh Kaito my boy you misunderstand my reasonings...this isnt a game you know this is real."

"I don't understand what are you talking about.."

A another grim chuckle was heard mirrors began to surround him. "Have you ever wonder about those dreams you were having about those two males one leaving the other..have you ever heard of two souls uniting as one whole and being together for eternity..?"

Kaito's eyes widen could Pegasus be the one giving the dreams to both Kaito and Yugi? No impossible he wouldn't belive it not for a second. "You're insane, stop these games!" he snappped now.

"Like i said...this isnt a game more like...confessing your sin.." Pegasus smirked as he snapped his fingers he revaled Yugi in one of the mirrors who smiled happily turning to Kaito.

"Kaito-sama!" the reflection replied happily.

"Yugi?!" Kaito then glanced over to Pegasus now something wasnt right to him. "You bastard. what have you done to Yugi!"

"hehehehehehehheh...Not worry im taking care of him..as we speak.." a snap of a finger was heard once more as yugi yelled. "Help someone help!" Kaito turned seeing Yugi being held down by a figure struggling to break free.

"Yugi! don't you dare touch-!" He was slienced by Pegasus who wrapped his arms around his figure then smirked whispering in his ear. "You are the key to opening the truth..so are Yugi..." he suddenly reached placing his hand to him his rubbing him feeling every inch Kaito couldn't break free.

"L-let me go if you so much as hurt yugi ill..."

"You'll what...you love him don't you..you want to hold him..kiss him and be with him for all eternity.." Pegasus spoke seeing Kaito's eyes widen with a gasp made him smirk.

"I know your secert now..." he lowered his hand down lower. Kaito shivered then opened his eyes seeing the mirror above him seeing himself but also..Yugi. "W-what..no your lying I-"

"Kaito-sama..." the imposter yugi spoke softly in his ear. "I want you...i love you.."

Kaito began to slowly give in the imposter. This was what he wanted though he tried to fight and resist.

"No..i dont desire him like that...all i want..is to see him happy and smile and thats all.." Kaito gasped under the spell that was casted out as Pegasus smirked. "Just admit it..you want.."

His lips was locked by a kiss he moaned kissing back as he was slowly giving in however it interrupted by a punch to the gut.

"Ack!" Pegasus backed up holding his gut. "H-how did you..!"

"That's a lie Yugi would never do something like that and i will never hurt him in any shape or form now leave!" He's eyes glanced at him as he sudden sprung a light that spread making the known phantom vanish the office then went back to normal as he panted he placed his hand to his head as it began to hurt. Yugi ran into the office as Kaito landed to the ground.

"Kaito! are you alright?!" Yugi kneeled to him worry in his eyes. Kaito looked over at Yugi weakly then grabbed the young male holding him in his arms.

"Yugi! thank god your alright i was afraid he was gonna hurt you!" Kaito spoke holding tightly to him Yugi blushed deeply what had happened to Kaito? was he sick?

"K-kaito what..whats going on.." Yugi asked blushed as he looked over to him feeling the male tighten the embrace. Kaito's eyes widen as he then released his embrace.

"N-nothing i guess i was only dreaming or something.." Kaito rubbed the back of his head. The clock went off as it was time to head back home. "I must be getting sick.." he replied now he watched as Yugi watched him in worry.

"Let's take you back I can make sure you head back and rest before i go home." Yugi replied now.

Kaito blinked then blushed at his kindness. he then nods smiling. "Thank you now let's go." Kaito replied as he slowly made his way to his feet.

"Can you stand?" Yugi asked now.

"Y-yes i can..ngh.!" He winced gently before falling again Yugi grabbed him then wrapped his arm over his shoulder.

"Here stay near me and ill help you back home.." Yugi said as he helped him out of the building.

Kaito watched him as he helped him to the car Yugi followed seating beside him Kaito was then feeling weak what did Pegasus do to him while trying to give out his affection? Yugi looked over then suddenly jumped seeing Kaito placed his head ontop of the boy's lap.

"K-kaito?" Yugi blinked blushing.

"Let me..stay like this for awhile..i..feel tired.." Kaito responded then suddenly falling asleep. Yugi felt his heart racing looking down at the male on him. he then placed his hand ontop of his head stroking his hair.

 _"Why..am i doing this..why do i feel like this towards Kaito.."_

He asked himself however he paid no head. _"I can't think about that..right now..i have to make sure Mr. Yamaz-..i mean..Kaito is gonna be alright.."_

His eyes narrowed looking out the window as the limo vanished in the town distance heading back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: Lust and Desire

Living In The Grey

Chapter Four: Lust and Desire

((Yamazaki Mansion))

Yugi watched over Kaito who had been resting in his bed as he sat on his bedside waiting for him to wake up wanting to know if he was gonna be alright. He looked down slightly in thought then gripped his fist as he was in worry.

 _"What happend to Kaito.."_

Yugi thought to himself then looked out the window seeing the fullmoon rise above the mansion suddenly the room started to go black into nothing but darkness. His crimson eyes widen as he looked around. "Not this again..! Kaito, Kaito can you hear me!" He shouted now.

 _"You know what has to happen in order to restore the world..you are the chosen one Yugi...you must be the one to fix it..."_

A voice spoke echoing through out the darkness. "W-what do you mean by that i dont know...! W-wait what about these visons I am having is kaito having the same?" Yugi asked looking around suddenly he turned seeing a male figure tanned like skin his hair was the same as Yugi's his eyes were crimson.

"Yes..."

"w-who are you and why do you look like me?"

"I am the past life you once lived..I'm Darkmaster Yugi listen to me, you have the power to stop pegasus..You and Kaito.."

Yugi blinked in disbelief. this male saying he was himself but from the past? it really must be a dream.

"T-this is crazy..im dreaming..." Yugi replied now holding his head.

"This is too much to take in i know but you will understand in due time..until then ill be around.." once he spoke he looked over seeing Kaito waking up.

"Tend to him i must go now." Darkmaster spoke as he suddenly vanished.

"N-no wait!" Yugi called out but only to see the room back into the original form He looked back at Kaito was he opened his eyes slowly.

Kaito's vision was blurry as he looked around seeing Yugi as the visions become to He saw Yugi's worried expression.

"K-kaito can you hear me are you alright?" Yugi asked now.

"Y-yugi.." He blinked for a moment then looked to the ceiling his head began to pulse hard with an extreme headache. "What happpend.."

"You looked like you were sick so i brought you back here."

"I see..thank you..!" His eyes then shot open as he jerked up. "Where is pegasus?!" He snapped panting softly.

"Pegasus.." Yugi spoke then placed his hand onto his shoulders "H-he didnt show up..Miss Sato called me and planned for another appointment. Just relax everything is fine..now Just rest and get better."

Kaito looked over to Yugi his breathing became calmer now "Right..thank you.."

"Can i get you anything?" Yugi asked now with a gentle smile.

"Water please or some tea would be nice." Kaito replied now.

Yugi smiled then walked into the kitchen gettting a glass of water then walked back to kaito who was slowly sitting up.

"Here you are." Yugi said now handing kaito the glass.

Kaito took the glass placing his lips to the glass taking a sip then smiled over to Yugi. "Thank you i'm alright now." He then let out a sigh calmly. "And thank you for helping me."

"it's no trouble at all please no need to take me I had to do something i was also worried about you.." Yugi replied looking down now to his fingers which were fiddling gently as his cheeks glew light to a deep shade of pink. Kaito then blinked for a moment then chuckled with a smirk.

"Worried about me?" Kaito asked now seeing Yugi blushed more deeply as he looked away then tried to change the subject. "O-on another side note, can you tell me what happened?" Yugi immediatly asked now.

Kaito stayed silent for a moment then closed his eyes in thought before he spoke "I..don't remeber much just I remember seeing someone..and then he was saying somethings.. and then.." Before he could go on any further, he grabbed his head in pain. "Ngh!"

"Kaito..!" Yugi gasped worriedly however was cut off by Kaito with his hand raised to assure he will be alright. "Don't worry..I just have a manger headache and I'll just need to rest for the night."

"A-alright..well if you need me..call me and I'll run back over.." Yugi got up from his chair. He suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed with a gentle yet firm grip. the male's eyes widen as he turned seeing the other's eyes hair hiding his face not revealing his eyes.

"Please...don't...leave me tonight i want you to stay here with me at least for the night.." Kaito replied alittle shaken.

"Kaito are you.."

"I don't know what's going on..but it involves you..and I don't want you hurt..just please...stay here.." Kaito replied immediatly.

Yugi stayed slient for a moment then nods gently as he stared at him with soft eyes. "Alright..we should at least get dressed for bed perhaps."

"What time is it?" Kaito asked now.

"Ten at night." Yugi replied.

Kaito blinked looking at his clock then chuckled slightly. "So it is.." He called the servants who rushed in he told them to make yugi a bath and clothes to sleep in for he was gonna stay there. They nod and do as they were ordered.

After Yugi had his bath as well as Kaito he walked back into the room and shut the door behind him. Kaito moved out and patted beside him. "Come on its alright."

Yugi blushed nodding then walked over then climbed into bed with the older male.

"Um..Kaito.." Yugi spoke shly then blushed deeper looking into the eyes of the male who then smiled.

"Yes?"

"Um...are you feeling alright?"

"Yes i'm alright now let's get some sleep shall we?" Kaito replied then closed his eyes. Yugi let out a soft sigh then closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

"Kaito opened his eyes a moment later watching the small figured male sleep his heart was pounding he looked up and down his body then back to the sleeping face. He suddenly heard the words from before.

" _You love him...admit it.._ "

Kaito's eyes widen as he shook his head. His heart felt like it was going to explode before he could even think he leaned in about to kiss yugi's lips. He planted a soft kiss on the lips before smiling then blushed seeing as what he done. Yugi didnt wake however since he was into deep of a sleep to even notice. Kaito tried to calm himself shaking his head he also thought about doing other things with him..holding him close kissing him passionatly. He wanted him. That bastard was right. However, he resisted.

"No..I wont do something like that to him...i have to..protect him from that monster.." He spoke to himself suddenly he felt Yugi cuddle close to him.

"Kaito.." He whispered gently which made Kaito blush even more than normal then smiled he wrapped his arms around him falling asleep.

 _"I will..Protect you.."_


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Assault

Living In The Grey

Chapter Five: Questions and Assault

((Yamazaki Mansion Next Morning))

Kaito awoke to the sun beam that attacked his sleeping eyes through the black curtains as he groaned slightly from his slumber. He let out a sigh then saw other sleeping male snuggled and cuddled close to him. Kaito blinked slightly then smiled while closing his eyes again trying to catch more sleep for awhile longer. Shortly once he closed his eyes the beam light from the golden sun became more brightened than before surrounding the room. One of the maids smiled brightly bowing to him.

"It is time to wake up master Kaito-sama." She spoke with a cheerful like tone in her voice. Kaito glanced over grumply blinking his weary eyes.

"Morning...Maiya..." he spoke now slightly annoyed.

"I hope you slept well.. Oh? i see your friend slept alright as well." she giggled seeing Kaito blush madly the cleared his throat.

"The boy simply had a bad dream so he wanted to stay in here to keep the bad dreams from happening again...might i ask what is it you need?"

"I was going to say that you're gonna be late for work its already 10:35." She replied now pointing to the clock.

Kaito looked at the time then back to the maid. "I will be having a day off since i am still not feeling well from last night. please prepare breakfast for us."

Maiya bowed then walked out of the room to do as she was told. Yugi woke up shortly after blinking cutely then rubbed his eyes. "uungh..."

Kaito chuckled looking over to him. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning.." The young male replied in his sleepy like lowered tone he looked at the time then jumped up suddenly wide awake. "Oh no we are gonna be late for work!"

"It's alright dont worry i have made sure we are having the day off and since i am still somewhat of the owner i can make the rules..well, last time i checked anyways." Kaito joked with a chuckle. "Did you sleep alright?"

Yugi blushed slightly fiddling his fingers. "Y-yes i did.." he then thought to himself seeing a vision of him cuddling close to kaito which made his cheeks blush even more making them deep rosey red.

"Is something wrong?" Kaito asked now tilting his head. "Are you sick? you look like your burning up?"

"Ah n-no im alright im worried about you though! A-are you alright?" Yugi asked now changing the subject quickly.

"Yes I'm feeling much better today since i had to good rest last night all i need now is breakfast and ill be as good as new." Replied the male with a smile.

"I see that's good i'm glad." Yugi smiled back then heard his stomach growl as they both laugh then got up and dressed for breakfast. Kaito then looked over to the young male and patted his head. "Thank you for being there with me last night..it made me feel so much better." He spoke gently. His mutli-colored eyes gave a softness to them as they looked into shy crimson red eyes.

"Your welcome Kaite..it was my pleasure." Yugi felt it his heart skip a beat feeling the touch of the taller male. As Kaito walked off downstairs, Yugi placed his hand on his heart having that strange feeling again.

 _"Kaito...everytime i am around him...i feel so calm and my heart feels like its going to burst..why do i feel like this with him.."_

Yugi thought for a moment closing his eyes he saw another vision of the tanned males holding theirselves close to each other smiling and being happy the dream was like a beautiful dream came true that once again became a dark and dreded nightmare suddenly seeing pain and suffering.

 _"NOOOO!"_

The terrified voice was once heard again before vanishing into fading dream. Yugi's eyes shot open in shock.

"What was.." Yugi spoke to himself before shaking it off then rushed down the stairs to get breakfast.

The two sat across from each other as they ate their meals Kaito looked at Yugi as he was only toying with his eggs with his fork. he watched him for a moment.

"Are you alright Yugi? is something on your mind?" He asked now.

Yugi snapped out of the daydream thought as he jolted slightly up. "H-huh?" His eyes widen slightly then realized who was talking to him.

"Oh y-yeah...im alright i just have alot on my mind and such." Yugi then smiled. "But im really alright don't worry."

Kaito watched in slience for a moment then nods as he began to eat.

"Well considering you haven't eaten anything and you are just toying with your food and such." He closed his eyes awhile he spoke.

Yugi stayed slient at his words he looked down for a moment then spoke.

"There is something...i dont understand.."

"oh? and what's that?" Kaito asked now opening his eyes as he looked to the other male.

"The dreams i have been having..what could they mean..? they keep coming at night and the visons came as well...have you ever had them too?"

Kaito stayed slient for a moment letting out a sigh, he placed his silverware down on the table as he snapped his fingers the servants immediatly rushed taking their plates away Kaito stood telling the butler they are going out and this time we are walking. The butler replied with a nod as he then looked to Yugi.

"Shall we go?" Kaito asked now as he turned to walk off Yugi nods and walked with them as they walked to the park seeing the children play around them Yugi looked over with his crimson hues as Kaito stayed silent for a moment before Yugi could speak, Kaito spoke.

"Tell me..how much of these dreams have you had?" he asked now not eyeing him however but staring straight as they walked.

Yugi looked straight as he replied.

"I had at least four and they keep repeating themselves...and a voice keeps telling me.."Its what i have to do.."

"Is that so.." Kaito replied now his hair hid his eyes. "I too have these visons and dreams..they drive me nuts and i cant seem to get rid of them...and the two in the visions.." Kaito suddenly stopped Yugi grabbing his shoulders.

Yugi looked at him with his widen eyes shimmering slightly. "K-kaito..?"

"Yugi...either im going crazy or something but since i have met you...i have been having these things come into my head and i cant push it off and...i have to protect you...from someone.." He narrowed his eyes to him seriously. "I have so many emotions...i cant think right but i know something is going on and we are involved.."

"W-what are you saying..?" Yugi asked alittle weirded out by the way Kaito was acting.

"I am saying that..."

 _"He will be mine...you can't stop me for having what is mine...my precious Yugi.."_

"!" Kaito's eyes widen as he growled slightly then embraced Yugi into a hug.

Yugi's eyes widen being wrapped in the warm embrace. "Kaito..?"

"Listen to me...someone is coming after you and i wont let you in his grasps.." Kaito spoke in his protective tone.

"Who are you.." Yugi was then interrupted as someone came up wondering what was going on.

"what's going on is that someone is after you and whatever the cause i need to keep you out of his grasp." Kaito replied as he then looekd at him in the eyes.

Yugi blushed slightly eyes shimmering feeling his heart pound in his chest faster than normal. "Kaito.." he whispered to himself then blinked as he was released from him.

"Now shall we go?" Kaito replied as he walked off Yugi snapped back to himself then ran after him.

Kaito then looked at Yugi with a smile. "Now where shall we go? we can go to the arcade place or somewhere to your liking?"

"Oh um anywhere you would like to go." Yugi replied with smiled then stopped for a moment to check his phone as it went off.

"Hm?" Yugi looked to his phone showing a text message from one of his friends asking him to come over for a bit to hang out. "Seiji.."

"Who?" Kaito looked over to him raising a brow in question.

"A friend of mine we go way back he is my best friend since childhood he just asked me to come and hang out with him." Yugi replied.

"I see..." Kaito looked then thought with suspiousion.

 _"Or it could be a trick.."_

"I could take you there if you like?"

"Thanks but i can walk its not far from here i havent seen him in so long so it would be nice to hang out with him for abit then if you would like i can come back to the mansion later unless you dont want me to and all i know you are busy and such." Yugi fiddled his fingers.

Kaito chuckled. "No no its alright I will see you tomorrow we have work after all."

"Alright ill see you then." Yugi bowed politly then rushed off. Once Yugi vanished from his sight, Kaito's smile vanished. "It seems alittle off but..maybe im over reacting.." He then shurggued his shoulders then walked off.

Yugi smiled happily as he rushed off to meet his friend soon after he got there he panted slightly to catch his breath then knocked on the door.

"Seiji-kun, im here." he spoke before entering the home. there was silence for a moment.

"Seiji..?" Yugi spoke out once more while looking around to see if anyone was around then at the corner of his eye he saw a shadow in the other room unknown who it was he walked slowly in the room his eyes widen as to see his friend knocked out. He then rushed to his aid then suddnely vanished the house then suddenly became dark. Yugi could hear the chuckles of the echo voice that he heard his dreams.

"What..!" He then could feel chains wrap round his wrists then pinning him down he struggled trying to break free.

"What's going on hey let me go!"

"Sorry...i'm afraid i cant do that..Yugi.." the voice called out calmly as the figured revealed himself a smirk grazed across his face.

"You..this isnt funny Mr. Pegasus..i dont understand.." Yugi's voice became to shake in fear.

"It's quite simple really my dear Yugi..you see..i want something from you..and something only you can do.." pulling the tie from his suit then taking off his shirt he snapped his fingers suddenly Yugi saw his clothes rip off. Pegeasus then hovered over him as he grabbed his face.

"I want you...and i will make you mine.." he spoke grimly he chuckled as Yugi tried to struggle but to no avail.

"N-no..dont..!"

His lips was suddnely locked by the older's male's his moaned in the kiss not enjoying it at all he couldn't break from him. He felt his tonuge being massaged by his.

 _"Mm..N-no..I dont want this...stop! Kaito...help me!"_

Yugi shut his eyes tightly his tiny body shivered feeling the hand of the male who was taking advantaged of him his felt his hand go lower in between yugi's legs rubbing his penis feeling it already about to be full length.

"My my..it seems you enjoy this.." Pegaus smirks slightly gripping the grown memeber. "I didnt think you were such a naughty boy..too bad Kaito won't be able to enjoy such a treat.." he chuckled as lifted Yugi up to show his ass his licked his lips. "Ah a vrigin that you are still this is gonna be fun.."

Yugi's eyes went into shock seeing the grimly smirk of the sliver haired male as he then went into position.

"N-no stop..please i wont tell anyone but please...i don't want this..!" Yugi begged tears filled his eyes shaking in fear.

"Oh im sorry i can't do that my dear little Yugi boy..you see i must do this to get what i want in this world..and i will have it one way..or another..!" his eyes widen as he then started to go into the tight small enterance. then BAM. he thrusted hard and fast into him. Yugi felt his body jolt up his eyes went into blank shock pupils twitching madly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi yelled tears streaming down his cheeks the only one thing that could never be given back.. His virginity. the pleasure rushing through his body was more like toxic from a venmonous snake bite taken over its prey that was slowly eating him alive his eyes turned from shock to blank glassy like closing his eyes.

"K-kaito...save me.." He spoke to himself as his mind was slowly being consumed. 


	6. Chapter 6: Broken and Fragile

Living In The Grey

Chapter Six: Broken and Fragile

The small trembling body laid on the cold ground bruises and scares shown all places. Yugi couldn't speak nor move he was like a old doll used and thrown away. His beautiful bright crimson eyes was now dark and dull with no expression.

 _"It hurts...my body hurts.."_

Yugi's voice echoed in his mind as he looked over seeing the grimly evil smile of the rapist hearing the chuckle made him feel more expressionless.

"That was beautiful Yugi...I wish i can play with you alittle more but sadly i will have to leave for now..i hope we can see each other again soon...oh and by the way.."

As the silver haired male spoke, he leaned down to the "Numbed" boy's ear "Remeber..who you belong to.." he chuckled once more then faded as Yugi closed his eyes. it was a nightmare and possibly something he will never erase.

"K-Kaitosama...please..help me.." he called out weakly he was so weak he immediaty passed out into slumber.

Kaito tried to call Yugi from his phone but to no anwered only to voicemail.

"Damn it. where is he?" Kaito spoke worriedly as he walked around looking for him. soon his phone rang he answered immediatly.

"Yugi where are you?"

"Ah ah.. sorry but im not him." Pegaus replied on the other end. "I'm sorry to inform you but Yugi is..gone for the moment..you could say...broken."

Kaito's eyes widen a growl escaped from his lips. "You bastard what did you do?!"

Pegasus laughed. "Perhaps when you find him see for yourself. bye bye~."

Click.

He hung up. Kaito growled as he immediatly called his driver to pick him up and look for Yugi shortly after they reached the million company Yugi's body lying there motionless. Kaito rushed over to him picked the young male up and carried him to the limo.

"To the hospital drive." Kaito spoke sternly.

The driver noded and drove off as soon as they arrived to the hospital, Kaito waited for the doctor as Yugi was rushed to be checked to make sure he was alright.

 _"That bastard why..why would he do such a thing and we work for him.."_ Kaito gripped his fists together his eyes hidden under his bangs.

 _"I shouldn't have let him go..i shouldn't have..!"_

 _"Kaito..it had been planned.. it was had happened all those years ago.."_

Kaito's eyes went into shock for a moment.

"That voice...its you."

A chuckle escaped from the voice that was speaking to him.

"yes it is me. now please listen..Pegasus isnt who you think he is..he is a monster..the one who..betrayed us back in anicent eygpt before the chaos happened to the world.."

"what are you.." Kaito asked before the doctor came to him.

"Mr. Yamazaki?" The doctor asked now standing infront of him seeing the male stand.

"yes that is me is he alright?" Kaito asked now worriedly.

"Don't worry he is alright though he is pretty shooken up and has bruises on him it would also been assumed he was raped. are you a friend of his?"

"Yes he is very close to him.. we work together and such and he was new." Kaito explained now.

"I see." The doctor replied as he took his clipboard and pen. "Can you tell me what happened?

"We were taking a walk in the park then he rushed off to a friends house or say it was said but then i get a phone call and then i found him like this.." Kaito replied trying to hold his temper in. he wanted to make that bastard pay under any means neccessary.

"Hm..alright then well he doesnt seem to have anything badly wrong in the inside and he will be sore for awhile however he is resting now so you may go in if you wish to see him though he may keep him for tonight just to be on the safe side."

Kaito nods. "Understood and let it be known that i will be staying the night with him tonight.

The doctor nods and walked off. Kaito walked into the room siting beside Yugi who was resting in the hospital bed he watched him in silence reached over he held his hand gently.

"I'm sorry Yugi...i shouldn't have let you go like that if only i went with you, that bastard wouldn't have.." His voice choked slightly feeling tears fill his eyes. He felt gulity.

"I'm sorry.."

He whispered under his breath he gripped the motionless hand gently.

Yugi winced slightly feeling the warmth around his hand his eyes opened slowly to blurred shapes then back to normal seeing Kaito looking down hearing his sobs.

"K-kaito..?" He spoke weakly from being tired.

Kaito looked up surprised then smiled in relief seeing him awake.

"Yugi can you hear me are you alright?" He asked now worriedly.

"What happened.." Yugi looked to the ceiling thinking for a moment til the grimly face appeared into his mind his eyes shot open in shock as he jolted up.

"N-no dont touch me..!" The trembling male spoke as his voice began to choke. Kaito then grabbed him holding him close to his chest.

"Hey hey, its alright calm down..that bastard isnt here you are alright..your in the hospital.." Kaito spoke calmly to him. "Shh..its alright calm down."

Yugi grabbed kaito's shirt gripping it tightly as if he was hanging on for his life sobbing.

"It was horrible...I thought my friend needed me but it was a trap and he..he...!"

"It's alright don't talk about it anymore nothing is gonna hurt you im gonna stay here with you and keep you safe.." Kaito stroked his hair gently looking down at the tear filled eyed boy. he placed his hands to his cheeks wiping his tears.

Yugi looked back into the other male's eyes his crimson eyed shimmered slightly as he hugged him tightly. "Thank you.."

Kaito smiled gently. "Now, let's get you something to eat you must be hungry."

Yugi's stomach growled louder his face blushed deeply as he grabbed his stomach.

"I guess I am since i have been asleep and all." he chuckled nervously.

Kaito chuckled. "Let me go get the nurse." he stood to his feet then walked out of the room Yugi blushed slightly with a nod then looked out the window. his eyes then went into a blank stare as he could remember the horrifying memory that had taken place eariler.

Kaito returned with a small juice box and a cereal plastic filled bowl. "Here you are." he spoke with a smile.

"Thank you." Yugi smiled opening the cereal box.

"How are you feeling?" Kaito asked now looking over to him.

"I'm alright im just..tired and sore." Yugi replied before eating.

"I see..i know this may seem like im pressuring you but...can you tell me what happened?"

Yugi then froze for a moment without making any movement then glanced over to him blank stared. "Why would you want me to repeat myself?" His voice was then darkned like as well as sterned. Kaito's eyes widen for a moment.

"I-i just want to know what that bastard did to you i mean he did hurt you and i just want to inform the police on what happened since ill also be the one in question." Kaito replied now.

"I don't need to explain anything with you right now...i cant relieve that memory..I dont want to talk about it right now...just drop it." Yugi spoke his hair hide his eyes. As kaito stayed slient for a moment he saw the smile on Yugi's face as if nothing had happened and that he was alright.

"A-alright then." Kaito spoke with a smile trying to shake it off. What else did that bastard to do to him beside rape? Kaito then shook his head. he only knew he was safe for now and that was all he wanted and needed to know.

Soon after it was getting nightfall Kaito had a bed made for him to stay the night at the hospital. "Goodnight Yugi..ill see you in the morning." Kaito spoke placing the covers over him.

Yugi smiled before closing his eyes. "Good night Kaito-sama."

Hearing his name in his sweet voice made the male's cheeks turn red before closing his eyes. an hour or so later Kaito's phone went into vibrate. Kaito looked now caller ID but a private number he quietly picked it up. "Hello this is Yamazaki."

"You want to know what happened that night right.." A voice that wasnt heard of replied on the other side of the device.

"Who is this and what do you know about it?" Kaito whispered his eyes narrowed.

"Meet me in the alley way tomorrow night at the same time i'll explain everything there."

Click Bllllllleeeeeeppppppp.

Kaito blinked in confusion then looked to his watch. it showed midnight.

"At the same time huh.." Kaito thought placing his phone down then closed his eyes.

"As you wish." 


	7. Chapter 7: Visitor

Living In The Grey

Chapter Seven: Vistor

(Domino City Hospital)

The next morning Kaito awoke from the nurse shaking him gently. "Mister Kaito wake up.." she gently spoke as Kaito then glanced over then quickly opened his eyes more as he rubbed his head.

"Mr. Kaito I am here to check on Yugi to make sure he is alright." she said now with a smile. "You stayed the night with him?"

"Yes I did." Kaito replied with a nod then looked back to the sleeping young man.

"That's good to know someone who cares so much for him is here to keep him feeling alright.." she then walked over to him. "I just need to make sure everything is alright before the police arrive they need to ask him a few questions after all that happened."

"I see." Kaito replied as he held Yugi's hand looking to him he then saw the crimson eyes open as he looked tiredly over to the nurse then back to Kaito seeing his smiling face.

"Hey there sleepy head." Kaito spoke gently to him placing his hand on his head then stroked his hair. "Did you sleep well?"

Yugi waited for a moment to reply then nodded gently with a smile. "I'm alright now thanks to you Kaito-sama." he blushed gently. Seeing the boy's cute blushing face made his own cheeks blush read as he cleared his throat trying to shake it off hearing the nurse giggle at his own reaction.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kaito smiled then looked with a serious look on his face. "The nurse needs to check you out for a second to see if your alright okay?"

Yugi looked over to the nurse who then smiled gently "Don't worry i just need to check a few things i'm sure your sweetheart will be here it wont take long." The nurse replied gently. the tired nodded gently as he sat up the nurse checked his breathing took some blood then a few other tests.

"Alright just rest here sweetie and the doctor should be here shortly." the female spoke as she then went out the door she then peeked in through the door. "Would you like to have some breakfast?" she asked now.

Yugi nodded. "Yes please and thank you.." he replied gently. The nurse nodded then closed the door behind her Kaito then looked over to Yugi as he then looked down without saying a worried Kaito then grew worried.

"Y-yugi?" Kaito asked now.

"Do I...need to say anything to the police..?" he asked now alittle shaky though no emotion in his voice.

Kaito didn't say a word for a moment then nodded. "Yes you do. I will be here when they do come." he then placed his hand on the small boy's gently. "I will leave you alone in the room with them."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled once more at him then leaned into him as Kaito leaned back placing his head on his.

"How do you feel?" Kaito asked.

"I feel tired and heavy...as well as sore." Yugi remarked nuzzling into the taller male softly.

"Just rest and you will feel better and no time." Kaito replied with a smile gently trying not to worry him he then eyed the door hearing a knock the door opened seeing a cop. "Hello how are you?" the cop asked calmly with a smile Yugi then looked at him then smiled alittle it was time for the questions.

"I'm..alright." Yugi spoke in a calm voice as he shook his hand lightly seeing the cop sitting across from him he looked to Kaito who held his hand. "Boyfriend?" he asked now."

Kaito nodded "I plan to stay here with him for i want to know the answer." the older male replied the cop nodded then looked back to Yugi. "Now son can you tell me everything what happened while you left your job?" Yugi was slient for a moment before he spoke as he tried to remember.

"I was at the Yamazaki mainson with Kaito that morning..once we got done with breakfast Kaito and i decided to go walking in the park a few moments after i got a message that was supposed to be from my friend Seiji Mokaba. it said for me to come over and he had something for me i think..he told me to come over I told Kaito that i would be right back. Once i came to my friend's house, My friend wasn't there and someone else was there with a smirk like grin he grabbed me and started to kiss me and touch me.." Yugi spoke while his body began to shake Kaito held the boy's hand lightly gripping it. "It's alright sweetheart, take your time slow breaths now." he spoke gently.

The cop was silent writing down on paper what Yugi had said "Mhm..do you remember anything else do you know what the character looked like?" Yugi panted heavy trying to keep calm.

"H-he had long silver hair light skinned and coco brown eye." Yugi stated looking at the police man as he was taking notes. "Something was strange about the other eye though.."

"and that would be?" the officer asked.

"It was a fake eye of some kind like an egytian cover over his eye." Yugi then began to shake Kaito held him close.

"I think we are done here. " Kaito stated now the officer stood to his feet and nods. "very well then thank you for the help please Mr Yugi if you have anymore leads then let us know thank you." he walked out. Kaito eyes then soften as he looked to the young shaken boy in his arms.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart i promise." he stated his eyes then widen as he could sense something coming from his beloved.

"Your name is Kaito correct?" came a voice must deeper than Yugi's.

"Yugi why did your voice change what is going on?" Kaito asked now shocked and slightly confused.

"I am not your precious Yugi." he looked up to the older male his crimson soft eyes are now more mature like and yet faded slighty.

"Who are you are you perhaps that monster pegagus what did he do now?!"

"Calm yourself..My name is Pharoh but you can call me Yami i am Yugi's alter ego." He smirked.

"You wanted answers...correct?"

Kaito's eyes widen in shock an alter ego was taken over Yugi's body he was at a lost for words then he begin to ask after catching his thoughts.

"Of course tell me everything." he replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Ancestors

Living In The Grey

Chapter Eight: Ancestors

"You wanted to know right?" Pharaoh asked looking over the male sitting next to the hospitial bed. Kaito nodded, this was insane after everything that had happend-there had to be a reason. Though he was still freaked out that a person or ghost named Pharaoh was possessing his lover's body. Was he dreaming? Did he think that if he woke up the next morning, he would come back to the hospital and see that Yugi was back to his normal self? Kaito watched him for a moment. He had to time to think-he wanted answers now! Why did that bastard, Pegasus rape him, and why was Kaito himself, falling in love with Yugi?

"Yes, tell me everything you know please, I want this nightmare to end.." Kaito replied gripping his fist. Pharaoh watched him. He could sense that he went through Hell-just like his host.

"Tell me, have you been having these dreams just recently?" Pharaoh inquired softly.

"Dreams?" Kaito looked up.

Pharaoh nodded. "You saw me, didn't you? And you saw another person that was like you, and one that is so called Pegasus."

"Yes, I have and I have also had visions like something is going to happen and I hear a voice in my head," Kaito replied

"I see..well this may sound shocking or unbelieveable to you-but Yugi is not a real person...I am not a real person...This world on what you knew from birth, is a lie." Pharaoh replied to Kaito without hesitation.

Kaito's eyes widened in shock. Yugi not being real? This world is a lie? No, it wasn't true. "Y-you're lying to me right now, this is all dream I will just close my eyes and-"

"This is not a dream, this is real. Listen to me, Pegasus is going to take over the world as his own-being the ruler of it all, and it has to be stopped. Only you and Yugi can stop him," Pharaoh informed firmly.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that exactly?" Kaito asked.

Pharaoh looked to the window now-seeing the city light up brightly throughout the darkness of the night. "Simple, you and Yugi are the reincarnations of myself and the former lover I once had. Seto Kaiba, are you familiar with him?"

"Yes, I am. I heard about him ever since I was little and...wait, he is my ancestor?" Kaito asked now, slightly confused.

Pharaoh nodded then closed his eyes. "Kaiba is your ancestor. Same with me, I am Yugi's ancestor or in other words, you could say we are alter egos. We come around once we are awoken-for example, if Yugi was knocked out or harmed in anyway, I would come out til he was fully recovered and wants me to be back in his mind." 

"Then why hasn't Kaiba came to me yet?" Kaito asked, looking at Pharaoh now.

"I do not know for sure. You may have seen dreams and visions however, you haven't called him forward." Pharaoh replied calmly.

Kaito only shook his head. "Oh no, this is a joke right?" he walked back and forth in the hospital room as Pharaoh trailed him with every movement.

"What part of 'this isn't a dream' don't you understand?" Pharaoh then sighed, slightly annoyed. "Listen, until Yugi is ready, do not tell him any of this...Do I make myself clear?"

"And why not?" Kaito stopped in his pacing.

"Cause now is not the time to tell him. Only time will tell when the time is right. Until then, he must not know." Pharaoh replied while his crimson eyes glanced over to the echoing of footsteps coming towards the room from the halls. "We will speak again soon. Please keep note of why you two are truly here,"

Before Kaito could say anything else, Yugi's body went limp, eyes closed, and lying straight back on the bed just as the doctor came in to check on his paitent. "And now is he now?" the doctor asked with a smile looking to Kaito who was in a daze his experssion was now concerned. "Sir, are you alright?"

Kaito then snapped out of it then looked to the sleeping male in the hospital bed. "Yes, just fine. And...he was...tired, so I told him to get some rest."

"I see." the doctor then looked to this clipboard. "Well, he should be ready to leave tomorrow. His blood and other tests came back just fine, and no sign of diease of any sort. And my apologies, my name is Doctor Koga Kiragiyu," the male offered his hand with a pleasent smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Kiragiyu," Kaito smiled in relief shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor gave him the papers to sign of the young boy's release into his lover's care as he then walked out of the room. Kaito glanced over to the boy seeing the crimson eyes open, he rushed over to his aid. "Hey there, how you feeling?" Kaito asked with a gentle smile. Yugi looked over now as he smiled gently.

"I'm alright, what happened?" Kaito blinked at the response.

"You mean you don't know about P-!" Kaito stopped his words as he remembered the warning of the Pharaoh, _"Don't tell him."_ he heard the words echo in his head. Yugi blinked some.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned curiously.

"Ah..n-no, just had a lot on my mind making sure you were okay is all," Kaito replied trying not to worry him.

"Oh I see. Thank you." Yugi smiled softly which made Kaito's heart skip a beat, he loved this boy more than anything. He didn't want to use him. The story of what Pharaoh told him kept running through his head, he shook it slightly as he placed his hand to his lover's cheek seeing Yugi blush made him chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. The doctor said you can get out tomorrow, in the meantime, get some sleep." Kaito replied gently. Yugi nods blushing as he then looked away and fiddles his fingers.

"Something the matter?" Kaito inquired gently.

"Well, I um..will it be okay if you...stay with me tonight? I mean if the doctor would let you of course, I don't want to be alone.." Yugi replied shyly.

Kaito chuckled gently. "Of course I will cutie. Now then ,get to sleep." Kaito stands while pulling the covers over Yugi-then froze feeling his hand being gripped tightly by Yugi's.

"Promise me you won't disapear in the morning?...I-I need to know you will still be here when I wake up," Yugi spoke as his eyes shimmered a little. 

Kaito's body began to heat up with a blush on his cheeks. Hearing Yugi ask him to be there and not to leave, made him want him even more. Without warning, Kaito leaned down kissing the top of the young male's head gently. "I promise,"

Yugi's eyes widen a bit, hearing his heart begin to beat rapidly. He smiled in relief, letting out a breath and he closed his eyes, "Thank you," came his soft whisper before his eyes closed and sleep took over him.


	9. Chapter 9 : Freaked Out

Living In The Grey

Chapter Nine: Freaked Out

A few hours had passed while Kaito watched Yugi who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled gently as he reached over to touch his cheek gently feeling the boy leaning into his touch which made him blush. His heart began to race-he loved this boy with his heart, mind, body, and soul he would do anything to keep him safe though he didn't quite understood what this all meant. He thought about what Pharaoh had told him hours earlier.

 _'Yugi isn't the same person...This world that you knew from birth, was a lie..'_ What did he mean by that? It was a dream wasn't it? It had been a long night for Kaito with everything that had happened, coming to him all at once made him feel fully drained from his thoughts and energy. He looked back to Yugi, still sound asleep. _'No..that isn't true. No matter what you say, he is real-he will always be real to me.'_ Kaito felt his eyes become heavy having sleep take over him. Lyying down on the chair, he closed his eyes falling asleep immediatly.

{Kaito's POV+Dream}

 _I could hear laughter, birds chirping happliy while flying under the blue sky. I sat up looking around confused as ever. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I turned after hearing a familiar voice. Two males were standing far from me-one taller than the other, much like Yugi and I. One was tall with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing an egyptian under garment and headwear that was with gold and blue strips. The smaller male wore something similar only it was a red cloak that wraped around his shoulders with red and white outfit. His headband was what resembled an eye. He had crimson eyes, red and silver hair-like Yugi._

 _"Come on, please play it again for me." I could hear him ask._

" _No I couldn't." The blue male would state now-only to give in with his companion's cute begging. I watched as the song was heard through out the land._

{ **NOTE: I dont not own the song, all rights go to the original owner Savage Garden}**

" _When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you. Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore!_

 _"Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall-lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn-you're not alone!_

 _When you feel all alone. And a loyal friend is hard to find. You're caught in a one way street, with the monsters in your head. When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day._

 _"Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall-lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn-you're not alone!_

 _'Cause there has always been heartache and pain. And when it's over you'll breathe again...You'll breath again!...When you feel all alone...And the world has turned its back on you. Give me a moment please-to tame your wild wild heart!_

 _"Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall-lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn-you're not alone!_

 _After hearing the song end, I saw the male clap happlily. "That was truly beautiful!" he replied._

" _It was how I honeslty feel my love you know that Yugi." my eyes widened as the sound of his name. That was Yugi? No- it couldn't be. I shook my head in disbelief. The one named Yugi giggling and smiling as he was then embraced by the other male, seeing him nuzzle into him lovingly._

" _Kaiba..you're so sweet to me." he looked up to him with loving and gentle eyes. Watching the two look into each other's eyes then slowly lean into a kiss made me blush deeply._

 _ **"That is Kaiba, my inner self?"**_ _I asked myself now._

 _ **"So..you finally get it now?"**_ _a voice was heard from behind me. I jump and turned seeing the Pharaoh._

" _ **How long have you been standing there?"**_ __

 _ **"Long enough."**_ _he chuckled. I blushed clearing my throat._

" _ **You really need to stop doing that."**_ _I stated before looking back at the couple who held themseleves together in a loving embrace._ _ **"So that is...you and Kaiba?"**_ __

 _ **"Yes."**_ _Pharaoh stated with a nod._ _ **"Those were the good days..I truly miss them."**_ _his eyes closed, I could hear his voice had now saddened.  
_

" _ **You two were cute together."**_ _I replied with a gentle smile then looked back to him._ _ **"May I asked what happened?"**_ __

 _Pharaoh opened his eyes once more not looking to me but his expression was soft as we both watched the couple dance._ _ **"You will find out in time. Now, it's time to wake up."**_ _I blinked slightly as I watched the image in my dream fade as well as Pharaoh vanished._

{Normal POV}

Kaito's eyes shot open-feeling his body jerk and seeing the hospital ceiling in plain view while he was panting heavily, his heart racing fast he looked around for a moment before slowly sitting up looking at the clock, the time was 8:00am. He placed his hand on his head. Was it really a dream? The visions popped into his head suddenly then seeing Pharaoh's snickering grin before the dream ended. Kaito felt his face burn red as he then ruffled his hair in frustration. "Pharaoh you son of a bitch! As soon as I finally find out all of this, and Kaiba is awakened, I will tell him to kill you and then I will kill you myself!" Kaito yelled. Yugi blinked at Kaito in confusion standing in front of the entrance door of the room he was staying in.

"Uh...is everything okay?" he asked slightly worried.

Kaito froze in place then looked to the boy standing staring at him. Did he hear all of that just now? He then cleared his throat although his face was still flushed red. "Yes...I am fine, d-don't worry about me." Kaito replied now.

"A-are you sure-" Yugi began.

"Yes!" Kaito said quickly in response.

Yugi jumped slightly after being cut off before he sat back on to his hospital bed. "Okay, if you say so." he giggled slightly. Kaito looked at him now.

"Why are you up you should be resting." Kaito inquired curiously.

"It's okay, The doctors said I can move around since I need the exercise." Yugi replied as he grabbed a carton of milk and sipping it with the straw. "Have you eaten anything?" he questioned.

Kaito heard his stomach now before he could answer, which made Yugi laugh. "Hey, it's not that funny!" Kaito yelled with embarrassment in his voice. Yugi didn't stop laughing and Kaito was then caught off guard hearing the young boy's laughter made his heart race. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Yugi stopped laughing. "I am sorry. It was just cute-ya know?"

Kaito blinked. "Cute? I don't know about that." he stood up stretching a little feeling stiff from laying on a small couch all night. A few moments after Doctor Kiragiyu walked into the room smiling.

"Hello there Yugi, how you feeling?"

Yugi smiled back. "I feel much better now, thank you," Kaito smiled at Yugi's answer and looked to the doctor now.

"Is he ready to come home?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, I just need you to sign a few things for me-then I'll have a nurse prepare your things and then you can be on your merry way." the doctor informed handing Kaito the papers which he then looked over the papers before signing them, handed them back to the doctor then waitied for the nurse to bring back Yugi's clothes and other supplies. Once they got everything prepared Yugi was pushed out by Kaito in the wheelchair as they exited the hospital, and having the limo waiting for them seeing the butler smiled happy to see them, After getting into the car Kaito sat beside Yugi as he looked to him.

"Happy to be out of there?" Kaito asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes I am." he smiled then looked back to the window as the moving scenary. Their butler, Sebastian, watched them from the front view mirror. He could see the feelings that his master had for the young more he could only smile.

A few moments after they arrived home, Kaito entered the mansion with Yugi walking beside him. The maids and butlers were about to prepare dinner. Before he could say anything, he was stopped by Sebastian. "Young master, may I have a word with you?"

Kaito watched for a moment before nodding and walking into the next room as Yugi was rushed off to have a nice bath. "What is it Sebastian?"

The butler smiled looking at the male with a smirk and red eyes. "I believe you have plans for the night my young master. Do you remeber when we had a dance party before?"

Kaito raised a brow. "Yes, however that was on my eighteenth birthday, Why bring that up?" Sebastian then handed him a envelope with fancy fine print wording and patterns-colored with gold. Kaito studied the words for a moment. "A ball? Sebastian, you can't be serious."

"I will not take no for an answer, Master Kaito. Please take it into consideration," Sebastian replied with a bow. "It starts tomorrow night at nine."

Before Kaito could say anything, his butler vanished. "Okay, people really need to stop doing that." Kaito replied to himself as he shook his head. With everything that had happened and now this, a dance. Kaito looked at the invitiation then blushed at the thought of the dream with Pharaoh and Kaiba dancing then felt his heart race again. He wanted to tell Yugi his feelings. Tomorrow would be that night.


	10. Chapter 10 : Connection

Chapter Ten: Connection

Kaito was awoken by one of his maids who told him it was time to get ready to start the day. He groaned slightly but thanked her for the help. Realizing what today was, he already knew it was gonna be one hell of a day. Kaito wanted to tell Yugi his feelings, though he pondered just how he was going that. He glanced over seeing Yugi asleep, softly cuddled close to his companion. Kaito smiled-he loved seeing Yugi smile in his sleep. He wanted to see that smile everyday, it made his heart race. It was also gonna be the first time they danced together. He blushed at the thought-but shook it off before slowly shaking him gently to wake him up.

"Time to wake up Yugi," Kaito whispered gently as he chuckled feeling Yugi cuddle close to him.

"Five more minutes...middle of having a good dream.." Yugi replied tiredly, not wanting to dream to end he was like a little kid who didn't want to wake up to go to school, wanting to sleep in. Kaito chuckled shaking his head as he stroked his fingers though the boy's hair.

"I know but you have to...if you don't, you'll miss the surprise.." Kaito teased slowly.

"Surprise?" Yugi asked in his tired state. 

Kaito nodded. "Yes sleepy head. Now wake up also, we are gonna be late for work." hearing that response, Yugi's eyes widened quickly. He had never been late for work and he wasn't gonna get a late slip today. He immediately shot up from bed and zoomed off, proceeding to get dressed. Kaito blinked seeing him in a rush then shook his head with a smile on his face before getting dressed himself for work-then called for the limo for the ride there.

(Their Work)

While at work, Kaito looked over some paperwork for an important meeting he was going to go over with his leaders in a couple of months. He let out a sigh, he wasn't looking forward to that though he didn't think much of it. He couldn't think of anything else but Yugi, the dreams he had, and the dance. He looked at the invite that his butler Sebastian had given him.

 _"' have to ask him..I have to tell him how I feel..otherwise I may lose him.'_ Kaito thought to himself..

"Something on your mind, sir?" a female voice asked him which made him jump in surprise. He quickly glanced over to see who it was: his assistant Miss Sato. Kaito gave her a blushed yet mad glare. "Awe, you mad?" she teased giggling at Kaito hearing him sigh.

"Whatever Sato, did you bring my coffee?" Miss. Sato nodded and then placed the cup in front of him.

"Careful, it's hot." she placed the folder down in front of him. Kaito glanced to the files-then up to her. "More papers?" he asked her now.

"I am afraid so, sir." she sighed, "Honestly, they need to give us a break." she shook her head then eyed the fancy-printed envelope on Kaito's desk. "So, if I may so boldly ask, what is that for?" she asked tilted her head blinking. Kaito looked over before placing his hand to his forehead to illustrate that he had a headache. "My butler gave it to me for a ball we are having tonight at the mansion..I want to give it to a certain someone though, I'm not sure how to ask." Kaito replied feeling his cheeks burn with a blush.

"Ah I see, it is a girl by chance?" Sato grinned then wrapped her arms around him playfully. "Why, Mr. Yamazaki, I thought you would never ask!" Kaito blushed even more in embarrassment now,

"Will you knock it off!" he yelled flailing his arms which made Miss. Sato laugh even more before letting go of him.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding! Really, who is it?" she inquired. Kaito stayed silent before looking across to the other room from his office looking at Yugi who was printing off paper files with a smile on his face.

"Ah, it's Yugi isn't it?" Miss Sato squeaked. "Awe, you two are so cute together!" Kaito waved his hands back and forth to hush her before looking around to see if anyone heard it.

"I am sorry, could you say it a little louder?! I don't think the others heard you!" he spoke in a whispered tone. Miss. Sato giggled.

"I was just having a little fun. Anyways, maybe I can help you with this problem?" she sat across from him. "I am all ears."

Kaito didn't take his eyes off the Yugi picture as he spoke. "I want to ask him...about being my date for tonight...though I'm not sure how to ask."

"It's simple, you give him that invite, and ask him. It's not like he will refuse," Sato smiled at him walking over patting his shoulder before walking out. "Just be yourself and ask him, you can do it. Though, if you don't, I can sweep him off his feet for you." Sato winked. Kaito glanced over, clearly getting mad-which made Miss. Sato roll her eyes. "Geez, can't take a joke, can you?" she shook her head before walking out of his office. Kaito shook his head with a chuckle she was a funny one at that though he could always come to her for advice. Be himself-he let out a breath before getting up from his office chair, then walking out to meet Yugi in the printer room.

Yugi hummed to himself stacking the new freshly printed papers up-then turned to see Kaito which made his smile brighten seeing him. "Hello," he replied happily.

Kaito blushed for a moment then cleared his throat trying to find his words, "Hello you, do you have a moment?" Yugi nods. "Yes, sir. I do, what's up?"

"Well, it's about the surprise that I told you about this morning," Kaito began before pulling out the envelope and holding it in his hand then looked to his companion, "There is a ball that is going to be taking place tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date to that special event?" Kaito asked as calmly as he could manage.

Yugi's eyes widened. "And how did you come up with this idea?"

"Sebastian had it all planned." Kaito replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to-ya know, have this date with me?"

Yugi blushed and smiled. "Of course."

Kaito smiled brightly. "Great!" he replied with excitement then stopped to compose himself as the others were watching, he blushed even more with embarrassment. "I'll see you tonight then?" he asked, Yugi gave a nod before Kaito walked back to his office, he cheered with excitement. He couldn't wait for tonight, it was going to be perfect. A few hours later it was time to close down for the night. Kaito grabbed his coat and suitcase waiting on Yugi to finish before they headed out, locking the door behind them-they headed to the car and back to the mansion. Sebastian their butler, smiled to see them as usual.

"Ah! Sir Kaito, Sir Yugi, You came just in time. Now hurry and get dressed, the ball will begin soon." he clapped his hands together.

"And how many people did you invite for this evening?" Kaito asked raising a brow.

"Oh well you know just a few friends." Sebastian smiled which made his master worry.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Kaito smiled as Yugi giggled while heading into their home.

"I will have a bath ready for you." Sebastian spoke with a bow.

"Thank you," Kaito smiled he then looked to Yugi "You go ahead, I'll catch up." Yugi nodded walking with the maid upstairs to the bathroom.

Sebastain eyed him. "Is something the matter young master?"

Kaito then looked to him. "I have a request for you...I know you are wanting a huge party-but in all honesty...I want it to be just Yugi and I tonight,"

Sebastian's eyes widen. "But my lord, I have a few friends invited." his butler protested in a slight panic.

"A few huh?" Kaito chuckled. Sebastian rubbed the back of his head while he chuckled nervously.

"Okay, maybe a lot of people but, they are mostly your friends." the butler replied

"Alright that is fine-but later once everyone leaves, I want a private dinner fixed for just the two of us...alright?" Kaito asked. Sebastian nodded with a bow. \

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian smiled before walking off getting things prepared. Kaito shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about that butler of mine..always wanting to make big plans which most of them get way out of hand." he sighed walking into the main bathroom, starting to undress, the hot steamy bath was already prepared for him by the maids. He slowly made his ways into the bath slowly relaxing his body trying to clear his mind before the big night. Yugi looked to the ceiling also being in thought of what was going to happen. Kaito and Yugi were going on another date, but here-in the mansion, he was going to dance with him. An image of Kaito's smiling face appeared in his mind which made him blush deep slowing sinking into the bath, he felt his heart begin to race.

' _Kaito...why do I feel this way when I am with you? My heart pounds in my chest and I blush like crazy, I have butterflies in my stomach...What are you to me?' s_ o many thoughts were popping in and out of his head, his mind was going crazy. Was he in love with Kaito? He shook his head. ' _No, that can be it...can it...?' h_ is eyes widen hearing a voice inside his mind. _**"You have to tell him."**_ Yugi looked around in shock. "Oh great, now I am hearing things.." he shook his head in defeat.

 **"** _ **Yes, and they are true last time I checked, you aren't deaf**_ **." t** he voice spoke with a chuckle.

"W-who are you?" Yugi asked now.

 **"** _ **I will explain later right now, you can't let your feelings go to waste. Tell him please...you have to..."**_ __

Before Yugi could respond, the voice fell silent. He blinked before getting out of the water. "Okay next time, no long hot baths." Yugi shook his head before drying off and getting dressed, he looked into the mirror of the bathroom as it so happened that Kaito was doing the very same-but he was in his room, fixing his tie. They both closed their eyes before looking back at their own reflections.

"I will tell him." they both stated.

It was now the hour of the party. Guests were coming in and crowding up the mansion: all in the ballroom talking, having drinks enjoying each others company. Kaito let out a breath, feeling slightly nervous-he was standing downstairs waiting on Yugi. Sebastian smiled as he poked his cheek leaving Kaito blinking while looking at him.

"It's going to be okay, just breath young master." he chuckled at his reaction then added, "You look like you haven't been on a date in your life."

Kaito glanced and closed his eyes. "I am just nervous." Sebastian put his hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"You'll be fine just stay calm and have a good time." Kaito smiled at the words and then looked up to the stairs seeing Yugi looking to the crowd, obviously looking for him who at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah there he is now." the butler replied before walking off. "If you will excuse me, I shall prepare the dancing."

Kaito smiled looking to Yugi who smiled back at him, he let his hand out to him as Yugi blushed standing before him. "You look beautiful." Yugi fiddled slightly shy.

"T-thank you. You do as well," Kaito smiled The music started playing as the guest started to dance. Kaito looked to Yugi his hand out to him. "Well, then beautiful, May I have this dance?" Yugi felt his heart race feeling his hand rest upon his.

"I would love to." was the boy's reply as Kaito smiled leading him to the middle of the dance floor, his hand gently held Yugi's waist-holding him close and looking to him before swaying softly.

"Have you ever danced before? Kaito asked Yugi now.

Yugi blushed. "I am not that good..." he tried to look at his feet.

"Don't do that or you'll mess up." Kaito replied Yugi then looked up to him.

"Then what am I supposed to look at?" Yugi questioned.

"Me." Kaito answered. Yugi's eyes widen while feeling his cheeks burn-looking into the multi-colored eyes of the male before him. He couldn't look away he was so into them, he didn't realize he was dancing well. He felt his heart sore, it felt like they were walking on air. Kaito looked back into the eyes of the young male. "You are a natural."

"I am doing well because you are leading, " Yugi replied embarrassed.

"As long as your with me...you'll be just fine." Kaito told him with confidence.

Yugi smiled as they continued to dance they were lost in their own world like a dream come true. Oh, they didn't want it to end. Yugi leaned into Kaito gently. "Kaito there is...something I want to tell you, " he began gently.

"Oh, what's that?" Kaito asked keeping him close.

"Have you...ever felt something inside of you, like you have to tell someone...to tell about your true feelings?" Yugi asked now looking to him as Kaito did the same.

"Yes...I do as a matter of fact," Kaito replied sweetly.

"Well, I have had this feeling for awhile though, I didn't know of it at the time until now and I just can't hide it any longer...Kaito, I..." Yugi was then cut off by Kaito who caressed his soft pale cheek gently.

"Yugi..." he whispered. The two gazed into each other's eyes once more. Kaito slowly leaned in his eyes slow closed as his lips was then gently locked against the other's lips. Yugi melted into the kiss kissing him back sweetly and lovingly. After a few moments, the two parted lips as Yugi's eyes widened. Kaito saw the vision in his head: tears suddenly filled Yugi's eyes. "Y-Yugi?" Kaito asked worried now. Did he make him feel uncomfortable? Was he going too fast? Kaito placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders before pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable..."

Tears suddenly fell down the male's cheeks holding on to Kaito. "N-no, it's okay! I liked it...I just...I'm just happy and also worried...about everything that is going on..." he sobbed slightly.

Kaito closed his eyes. "Yugi...I..."

"Yes?" Yugi looked up to him now.

Kaito wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes. "I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my lover?"

Yugi's heart skipped a beat. "Kaito..." he then smiled happily. "I love you too...and yes, I would love to."

The two smiled happily before kissing once more. The music stopped, everyone cheered as the clock struck midnight. Kaito then held his new lover close. "I will always love you...don't forget that,"

Yugi smiled leaning into him. "I won't. And I will always love you as well," 


	11. Chapter 11: Stories and Too Much Fun

Living In The Grey

Chapter Eleven: Stories and Too Much Fun

This night was beyond perfect. Kaito and Yugi confessed their love for one another and even shared a dance together. There was just one more thing that would complete everything: a private dinner with Yugi. Kaito looked at Yugi who looked back with loving eyes, leaning into the taller male. The two smiled gently holding each other close while the party continued, Kaito looked to Yugi holding his hand with their fingers entwined.

"This night is perfect." Yugi stated with a smile.

"I agree however, there is one more thing planned," Kaito started. Yugi blinked slightly confused as Kaito chuckled as he lead him outside in the backyard porch with a flower garden like scenario there in plain view was a candle lite table for two, fireflies flying around as music began to play with the sound of a violin.

Sebastian smiled with a bow. "Good evening I trust it will be only two tonight?" He winked.

Kaito nodded. "Why yes, of course." Sebastian nodded as the two walked to the tables Kaito helped pull out the chair for Yugi who giggled sitting down thanking him Kaito smiled as he walked to his own seat. Sebastian placed the menus down for them.

"Shall we start with something to drink?" The butler smiled.

Kaito looked at the drinks on the menu. "I would like finest wine that you have please," he then looked to Yugi who looked at the menu blinking which made the butler and his mate chuckle Sebastian leaned over looking on the menu. "I would assume you haven't had a drink before?"

Yugi blushed with embarrassment and shook his head. "No I haven't, though, I have been wanting to try it at least once,"

Sebastian smiled. "Well, then a small drink wouldn't hurt and Master Kaito, would keep you safe should something happen."

Yugi looked at Kaito who then winked then nodded. Yugi smiled then looked over to the waiter. "I will have the same please,"

"A very nice choice gentleman." Sebastian writing the drinks down on a small note pad. "Should I give you sometime to look over for the meals?"

Kaito and Yugi nodded as the butler bowed understanding leaving the two alone. Yugi looked around in amusement. "This place is beautiful..." he stated in awe.

"Thank you. My father owned this house and the land itself, now it belongs to me." Kaito looked to the sky in response. Yugi looked to him. "Lucky. I wish I was like you,"

Kaito blushed madly at the response. "Y-you do?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, you are amazing and I am just a commoner..I am not rich and all.." He looked down slightly. Kaito watched him then reached over placing his hand on Yugi's gently and he blushed looking to him.

"I think you are perfect in every way." Kaito spoke softly. Yugi blushed even more he felt his heart race, his flushed cheeks burned from the blush.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Kaito nodded. "Though it's funny. When we met, we haven't really spoke about our lives. Ya know? Like how we've gotten to where we are?"

Yugi looked for a moment. "Oh yes! We haven't, perhaps we can start now?" Kaito nodded in agreement while smiling.

"Okay, you first." Yugi nodded and thought for a moment. "How did you get this beautiful mansion?"

"My father put it in his will, seeing as how I am the only heir to the Yamazaki family, that I was to take my father's role as leader of the Yamazaki business. My father was the reason why I am here and where I am to this day." Kaito replied.

"And your mother?" Tugi inquired curiously. Kaito froze his eyes suddenly closed as he sighed. Yugi looked worried. "Did I say something wrong? I apologize I didn't mean.." Yugi was stated but was then cut off with Kaito shaking his head.

"No no, it's fine really..." he opened his eyes looking down at his hands. "She died while giving birth to me...I don't much about her since I was only a infant and all I have of her is a picture of her." Kaito then pulled out his wallet pulling out a small picture of a smiling female with dark raven wavy hair and hazel eyes with a pale complexion handing it to Yugi.

Yugi studied it for a moment. "She is beautiful...what was her name?"

"Karina." Kaito replied now with a soft yet sad smile. He couldn't hide it he missed her and wish she was alive. Yugi looked to him with sadden eyes.

"I am so sorry for your loss.." Kaito shook his head to his lover's apology.

"No, it's alright having that picture with me knows she was watching over me and is proud of me." he smiled assuring he was alright now. "As for father, he died of old age. But, enough about me. What about you, what's your story?"

Yugi looked for a moment. "I was an orphan since I was a newborn til I was fourteen and then I was adopted by an old man in a game shop. We weren't related by blood but, he was like the parent I never got to have." he looked down. Kaito looked in shock as well his eyes held a certain sadness.

"What happened to your parents?" Kaito asked.

"All I know is that when the caretaker of the orphanage found me, there was a note saying that I was a mistake and they didn't want me." Yugi's eyes were hidden under his bangs after he had lowered his head down.

"I am so sorry Yugi, I shouldn't have asked. It must have been hard for you.." Kaito replied sadly now.

Yugi shook his head his sad expression then appeared with a soft gentle smile. "I am okay now since I have you."

Kaito smiled. "Same here my love," Yugi giggled then smiled big seeing Sebastian now with the drinks.

"Here we are gentlemen, forgive me for the long wait now, are we ready for the main course?" the butler apologized.

Kaito and Yugi nodded before looking at the menus now. "I believe I will have the steak special." Kaito stated.

Yugi nodded. "Same here."

Sebastian smiled. "Very well, I shall be back shortly." Sebastian bowed and left. Kaito took a sip of the wine then placed it down on the table he wanted to have the rest while eating their meals. Yugi looked at the dark colored drink for a moment before taking a sip of the filled glass.

"How is it?" Kaito watched him for a moment waiting for this reaction.

"It's good actually, sweet." Yugi stated now placing the glass down on the table Kaito smiled.

"That's good this is a special type that my butler Sebastian made. Some wines are sour and bitter but there is a little secret ingredient that was added. And before you ask, No, I don't know it." Kaito chuckled. A moment later, Sebastian returns with the meals then waited on the side as they began to enjoy the rest of the night. Sebastian would return every so often to refill their drinks though he stopped with a smirk seeing the two males grow slightly tipsy.

"I don't feel so good.." Yugi stated. Kaito was somewhat there almost fully drunk.

"Me too...Sebastian have the guests leave. The party is now over.." Kaito spoke now. Sebastian nodded and done as he was told. The maids quickly had their beds ready for them so they could rest. Kaito slowly picked Yugi up as he carried him to the bed placing him down gently Yugi groaned slightly he was feeling warm he painted a little and Kaito looked worried. 

(( **Kaito's bedroom** ))

"Yugi, Love, is everything-" Kaito started but before he could finish he felt himself being pulled down by Yugi their lips suddenly locked into a passionate kiss. Kaito's eyes widened in shock as Yugi then broke the kiss and his crimson eyes looked into the multi-colored ones belonging to Kaito. "Kaito...I want you...Make me yours right now, I can't hold it back." he panted in a whisper.

Kaito blushed in even more shock. "Right now? But Yugi, we are.."

"I don't care.." Yugi cut Kaito off suddenly. "I want you..I-I trust you.."

(( **Lemon ahead!** ))

Kaito looked into the young male's eyes he could also feel the urge to take him however, he wouldn't do it without Yugi's permission of course after everything that had happened with Pegasus. Was Yugi really wanting it? Would Kaito trigger something after making love with him? Kaito then placed his hand on the male's cheek gently stroking it with his thumb. "I don't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable so, I won't go all out on you..I will however, take care of that naughty, painful boner of yours.." he chuckled seeing Yugi blush as he helped him get undressed-then pulled down his pants as the two shared a passionate kiss which made Yugi melt into instantly. Kaito parted his lips hearing his lover gasp as the feeling of his hand stroking his hardened length.

"K-Kaito...!" Yugi moaned out only to be hushed by Kaito's lips so the maids and butlers wouldn't hear them from downstairs. Yugi's body shivered lustfully and Kaito broke the kiss once more.

"Shh now, I don't want the others to hear." Kaito panted before leaning to the boy's neck and kissing it, then licking it before moving on to nibbling it. His lips then trailed down to his stomach he chuckled as the feeling of Yugi's smaller frame as he shivered in the uttermost pleasure. "You seem very sensitive tonight..such a naughty boy you are..."

Yugi blushed deeply biting his lip. "S-shut up.." Yugi became embarrassed. "I-I can't help it..."

Kaito then leaned down to Yugi's swollen member. "I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," he stroked Yugi's cock gently before leaning over and licking from the tip then down the shaft. Hearing Yugi moan more made Kaito smirk without warning, he placed Yugi's throbbing cock inside his mouth sucking softly.

Yugi felt his body shake and heat up while his heart raced. Yugi's member throbbed in the man's mouth as he moaned out and he was already ready to release. "Kaito...I can't...!" Yugi gasped out. Kaito didn't stop he kept going he quickened the pace slightly he felt Yugi jerk as he suddenly releasing his white liquid inside his mouth.

(( **Lemon End!))**

Yugi panted heavy as he tried to calm himself. Kaito swallowed the liquid as he smiled to him as he undressed himself laying on the bed as Yugi cuddled close to him. "Feel better?"

Yugi nodded as he cuddles closed to him as his cheeks still flushed with red as he chuckled into him. "Yes, I feel better..."

Kaito smiled as he closed his eyes. "That's good..." he gently breathing softly now as sleep took over him. Yugi looked at him before closing eyes falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

Living In The Grey

Chapter Twelve:Trouble

An unexpected alarm was heard in the darkness of Kaito's room. It was his phone. He groaned not wanting to wake up. He wanted to keep cuddling Yugi close him who was snuggling close to him who was wincing due to a headache from the drinking he did last night.

"Baby..answer the phone..." he whimpered as he rolled on his back placing his arm around his eyes. Kaito grunted as he grabbed his phone and answered. "Hello, this is Kaito speaking." Kaito replied tiredly.

"Kaito, it's Miss Sato we have a big problem." The female's voice sounded worried and yet scared. Kaito's eyes then shot open wide awake now. "What is going on?"

"We have been robbed and some of the workers were attacked..it happened last night while they were closing down for the night." Miss Sato stated now.

Kaito didn't hesitate. "Stay there, stay calm, I will be there shortly." He hung up the phone then looked to Yugi who rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Is everything okay?" Kaito looked at him. "There was trouble at work I need to be there asap." Yugi shot up but only winced as he then felt dizzy. "Uh.." Yugi almost lost his balance which Kaito then caught him before falling slowly placing him down on the bed.

"I don't think you can go anywhere in your condition love. You had to much to drink I think you need to rest for the day I won't be gone long." Kaito spoke now. Yugi pouted.

"But I want to be with you."

"I know you do but I want you to be well and not sick." Kaito leaned kissing the smaller male's forehead helping yugi lay back down as he covered him up then walked to his closet getting dressed then walked out of the room heading out for work. Yugi didn't want to be alone he was worried that something was up then again it could have just been a new worker causing trouble he shrugged it off then fell back asleep.

(( **Yamazaki Industeries** ))

Kaito got out of the limo seeing the cops talking to the workers while the who were attacked, were taken to the hospital to be checked out. One officer was talking to Miss Sato walking around the crime scene. One looked to Kaito who met him outside of the building.

"Are you the owner of this bussiness?" the male asked now. Kaito nodded reaching over shaking his hand. "Yes I am Kaito Yamazaki Mind asking me what had happened here?"

"Well a phone call that we got stated that possbily three people were attacked last night as well as the building has been robbed."

"What all was stolen?" Kaito asked

"Some cash and I think that is it..possbily some damage was done seems to be when they were in a rush to get out of here when the alarm was set off." The officer stated.  
"I see." Kaito replied now.

"Mind telling me where you were the night of this incident?"

"I was with my boyfriend I had a party last night I wake up to my assisstant calling me." Kaito replied now crossing his arms. He watched the officer write down what Kaito had said then looked back to the officer.

"Care for your boyfriend to come down for his statement?" The officer asked now. Kaito's eyes narrowed now. Did the police think that they had something to do with it? Kaito shook his head. He didn't want Yugi accused of this as well as himself. Seeing the officer giving an attitude with him not really much friendly at all he wasn't gonna go any further.

"No I won't have him answer anything he is sick and needs his rest." Kaito firmly spoke.

"I see he does work here I would assume so?" The officer asked.

"Yes However like I said, we were at home at home the rest of the night and he is sick tonight Miss Sato like I mentioned, called me telling me to come down here to find out who did this, Not to be accused of such things. Do you have any idea who you are speaking with? Kaito Yamazaki, the proud owner of this stablishment. If you have any real answers on what has happened to my business you may contact me until then don't even bother."

Kaito huffed then walked pass the officer who then smirked at under his hat as he walked away. "Oh my dear boy...you don't know the half of it." he chuckled slightly to himself. Miss Sato sobbed alittle then rushed over to Kaito who hugged her gently.

"Shhh..it's going to be okay we will get through this." Kaito said in a gentle tone. Sato looked up at him and sobbed. "I sure hope so.." she replied still in his arms. "Where is Yugi?" Miss Sato asked now.

"He is resting at home. After the party last night, he had a headache I told him to stay home." Kaito replied now releasing the female from his embrace. "I have to call him and make sure he is okay."

Kaito then walked out of the office, pulled out his phone having Yugi's number on speed dial pressing the call number, he placed the phone to his ear hearing the ringing for a couple of mintues before it went to voicemail. Kaito looked to his phone again before pressing the call button again redialing the number.

"Sorry the number you have reached is not available at the tone, please record your message." the voice would say after the ringing ended. Kaito hung up the phone placing it in his pocket before going back to Miss Sato. "Should anything else happen call me back I have to get back to Yugi. He isn't answering his phone. Miss Sato nodded in understaning. Kaito then rushed to the limo telling the driver to step on it. The tires grind against the graveled road taking off.

Something didn't seem right. Yugi wasn't answering his phone which was odd. He looked to the driver. "Can you tell me if Yugi is home?" Kaito stated now. He didnt answer. "Answer me that is on order!" Kaito snapped he was angry yet worried.  
"Sebastian!"

"Oh would you like to know...Sir...Kaito.." A voice spoke through the male though it was his trusted butler.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked with caution.

A chuckled was heard from the driver who turned showing his eyes were golden yellow silver hair. "SURPRISE!" he grimly spoke. Kaito's eyes widen as he was about to grab the male however haulted by a gun pointed before him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." another male spoke grimly. Kaito froze for a moment his eyes glanced over feeling the gun head pressed against his back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he asked now looking back to the driver.

"You will find out soon shut up and tag along unless you want your precious Yugi to be hurt."

Kaito's eyes widen in shock. What were they gonna do to Yugi was this the reason why he didnt answer the call? Before he could keep his phone rang. The driver glanced over. "You better answer that." Kaito didn't hesitate he answered immediately.

"Hello Yugi, can you hear me?" Kaito asked worried. Muffled sounds were hear was it was Yugi who then gasped his voice was in fear. "Kaito? Kaito thank God you're okay!" Yugi whimpered in the phone.

"Yugi, what's going on are you safe? Where are you?" Kaito asked his voice was worried. He felt his heart sink in his chest.

"I-I'm okay listen to me don't listen to them whatever you do please do-!" Yugi's voice was then cut off by the sound of being muffled once more. Kaito's eyes widen. "Yugi! Who ever is there, I swear if you hurt him I will-"

"Oh you will do what Kaito Boy?" A voice answered.

"You..." Kaito growled. "What are you doing to Yugi?!"

"Oh rest assured, he's alright, for now.." he chuckled smirking his lips as he spoke. "I trust my friend is bringing you to me?" he asked glancing over to Yugi. "Nothing will come to your precious will Yugi..." Kaito heard Yugi's muffled voice as if he was jerking slightly Pegasus chuckled. "As long as you do what I say.."

Kaito growled gripping his fist he grunted feeling the gun pressed more into his back. He opened his eyes glancing to the phone. "I will do anything you want just don't hurt Yugi..What do I have to do?"

"I will tell you once you arrive..Until then Ta Ta for now~"

"No wait!" Click. The phone hung up before Kaito could finish. He placed his phone done as he's eyes narrowed. "Wait for me Yugi...I will save you."

 _"_ _ **Don't do anything rash.."**_ Pharaoh's voice stated now to Kaito in his mind.

Kaito's eyes widen. " _How can I keep calm when Yugi is in danger?!"_ He snapped.

 _ **"Just trust me..and listen to what they have to say..I have a plan."**_ The voice spoke as he was in the other realm looking at the frozen statue that had a body inside of it. Kaito looked a head in understanding. "I don't understand this but I trust you..I just hope you know what you are doing."

Once Pharaoh and Kaito broke connection he looked behind him seeing a frozen crystal rock formed infront of him seeing a body inside of it resting peacefully.

 _ **"Soon my beloved...soon.."**_


	13. Chapter 13: Innocence Taken

Living In The Grey

Chapter Thirteen: Innocence Taken

The car had come to a stop to a mansion much larger than Kaito's. He looked with his eyes narrowed. It could only belong to one person. The one who had caused all this trouble, Pegasus. The driver let himself out before walking to the left side of the passenger side to let Kaito out-who was still held by gunpoint as they made their way towards the mansion. The doors opened on their own and they entered the home, snickers were heard clearly.

"I wonder what he did to your precious boy," the driver stated as they walked down the halls.

Kaito growled slightly seeing Yugi cry in his arms as he was shaken by what Pegasus had done last time. If Kaito ever saw the man with his filthy hands on his lover, oh, he wouldn't even give it a second thought. Kaito would kill the bastard on the spot. It was now that Kaito glanced back at the male behind him.

"So what do you get out of this huh? I suppose Pegasus is going to keep his word on whatever he promised you?" Kaito remarked questioningly-but he was only answered by feeling the gun push into his back slightly and hearing the clicking noise to signal a bullet was loaded in the chamber to fire. Kaito froze slightly but made no sudden moves other than continuing to walk the direction he was being pushed in.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, boy. Unless you want you parts splattered all over the floor," one of the henchman warned. Kaito hushed himself as he looked ahead walking down the hall to Pegasus's room. Opening the door, a chair faced them as the henchman brought Kaito in.

"We have done what you asked sir." stated the driver.

The man who Kaito could only assume was Pegasus, chuckled sinisterly. "Very good..." he slowly turned in his chair as he smirked with a chuckle. "Let him be. We wouldn't want him dead now, would we?" the henchman did as he was asked-then backed away, only to stay near the front door, guns still pointed at Kaito.

"Where is Yugi?" Kaito asked, his eyes still narrowed.

"Oh, we will get to that later-but please, sit." Pegasus smirked.

"Not until you tell me where Yugi is you bastard!" Kaito snapped with a growl.

Pegasus closed his eyes with a sigh. "Very stubborn aren't you? Alright, let's show him." he raised a hand snapping his fingers while Kaito watched only to be caught off guard by the sound of Yugi giving off muffed screams. Kaito looked back in shock at the tv screen showing him a trembling crying, Yugi bound and gagged while he looked around in fear, tears streaming down his face. Kaito eyes were in true deep concern for his lover.

"Yugi! Yugi, can you hear me!" Kaito shouted. No answer.

Pegasus only chuckled. "So sorry my dear boy, Unfortunately, he can't hear you..."

Kaito glanced over, more anger taking over than ever before at the man who had done this to his beloved. Kaito grabbed Pegasus's collar as he lifted him up in the air against the window behind them. "You bastard! Let him go now or else, I swear you will pay dearly!" Kaito's voice was now darker and colder-which only made the silver haired villain chuckle.

"And what can you do about it? Kill me? My dear boy, you forget one thing. If you kill me unless you want something bad to happen to him..." Kaito saw Pegasus motion to the TV once more, hesitantly, Kaito glanced over to the screen seeing Pegasus's other henchman walk towards Yugi. Kaito could hear them chuckle darkly while also hearing Yugi whimper as they were touching him. One man reached down and in between his legs. Yugi screamed into the cloth in his mouth, begging for them to stop. Kaito gripped Pegasus's collar harder, his eyes were now full of hate. "Oh those eyes...don't I love them..." Pegasus chuckled. "So what will it be?"

Kaito froze for a moment hearing Pharaoh's voice. " _Calm yourself..don't do something you are going to regret,"_

A growl escaped from the angered male's lips, only to slowly calm himself down and he could feel his body shaking now. With pleading eyes over narrowed one, he spoke, "Stop. Stop hurting him, please. I am begging you...I don't care what you do to me. You can break me, torture me, anything you want- but, please..don't...don't hurt him…"

Pegasus smirked, a chuckle of pleasure escaping his lips. Pegasus had to hand it to himself-he was one twisted man. He loved it when others begged for their life and the lives of people they cared about, and them doing anything he asked of them until they couldn't take it anymore. Pegasus felt his feet touch the ground as Kaito had lowered him slowly. Once down, Pegasus then grabbed Kaito's chin making him look at him.

"Will you do anything I say?" he asked raising a brow, Kaito nodded silently. "And how will I know you aren't lying?"

Kaito glared hard, his eyes filled with disgust and hatred. "Does it look like I'm lying to you?" he remarked in a sarcastic tone-which made Pegasus frown and then released his chin, his face falling serious while he looked to him. "There is something that I want and wish to have,"

"Which is?" Kaito asked now with a brow raised.

Pegasus smirked glancing over to him. "Simple, I want your job."

Kaito's eyes widen. Pegasus wanted Kaito's job? Leader of the Yamazaki business? There was no way he would give him that position-would he? Kaito now scoffed. "There is no way in hell that I would ever hand that over to you." Pegasus then glanced over to the TV screen, Kaito looked as well to see Yugi shivering in the utmost fear. Kaito growled. "Enough! I won't give you my job-however, if there is anything else you need, I will give it to you."

Pegasus placed his finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm, there are many ways to give me what I want," he smirked.

Kaito looked at him. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Pegasus chuckled then glanced at the henchmen.

"Leave us, this is between Kaito and I." The two men grimly chuckled-then glanced at Kaito as they knew what was bound to happen before leaving and shutting the door behind them.

Kaito could hear the light echoing footsteps coming toward him as he turned seeing the silver long haired male come closer, Feeling his back hit against the wall, he glared at Pegasus. "Don't you dare touch me.." he warned

"And what could you possibly do to stop me?" Pegasus chuckled with a smooth like voice as he started lean over to the younger boy-inhaling his scent. Kaito looked away in disgust, but he shivered to the warm breath that pressed against his cheek and neck.

"Don't..." Kaito whispered-a soft gasp escaped from his mouth after feeling the lips of Pegasus on his skin. His body shivered as he tried to fight it, Pegasus chuckled as he reached down to Kaito's arms-pinning them above his head against the wall. Kaito tried to break free but to no avail. Kaito begged and pleaded Pegasus not to do this but he didn't listen.

"I see you are liking this...your voice and mind are saying no-but your body says yes. Not to mention your a virgin, aren't you?" Kaito's eyes widen in fear. Was this what he was after? Pegasus wanted his virginity? This made Kaito's heart sink into his stomach, he wanted Yugi to take his innocence-not this filthy bastard!

"No, please don't! I'll do anything you want, you can touch me-but don't take that...please not that," Kaito begged almost whimpering for his life, which made Pegasus smirk in delight.

"This will be fun..." Pegasus then grabbed the helpless male's chin having him look into his eyes. "Now then..." he leaned in to kiss him only to have him wince in pain feeling Kaito's teeth biting down hard-then feeling a slight of warm,red,crimson liquid flow and drip down his chin from his lip. Pegasus wiped the blood from his lip as he glanced to Kaito who was glaring at him. Now he was losing his patience, "You little bastard! Someone should teach you...SOME MANNERS!" Pegasus snapped while slapping Kaito-effectively making him fall against the floor. Before Kaito could stand up, he was suddenly pinned there. Forcibly, his lips locked with Pegasus's as he could hear and feel his clothes be ripped off of him.

Kaito groaned wincing slightly, he wasn't strong enough to push the dominant man off. He couldn't even move. "Let me go!" Kaito shouted.

Pegasus grabbed the man's throat as Kaito gasps for air. "Either you do everything I say or I will defile your precious little flower..." Kaito froze. He knew that he meant raping Yugi for he too was a virgin as well. Seeing as how there was nothing else he could do, he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Fine. Fine, as you wish...just don't hurt Yugi...please don't hurt him,"

Pegasus then smirked as he began to undress himself. "Such a good little boy you are...and just so you won't trick me again..." he pulled out a small vial filled with a white powder substance-which he had grabbed without Kaito knowing. Pegasus placed his hand over Kaito's mouth tightly before placing the opened vial under his nose. Kaito tried to hold his breath-but to avail as he inhaled the powder. Kaito coughed hard a few times before his vision went blurry. "Now then...let's have some fun shall we?" Pegasus's image and voice were fading out while Kaito looked to the ceiling now-seeing Yugi's bright smile.

"Yugi...I'm sorry...forgive me please..." Kaito spoke, his body going numb from the drug that Pegasus made him inhale. He didn't want this to happen, he wished it was a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from-but couldn't. All he could do now was let the demon have his way. The last thought Kaito had before going unconscious was knowing Yugi was safe from Pegasus's grasp...that's all he wanted and cared about: Yugi's safety.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm sorry

_Living In The Grey_

Chapter Fourteen: I'm sorry

His body laid on the cold tile floor numb and almost lifeless. His multi-colored eyes that were once full of life, now blurred and grey, covered by a blindfold. He could hear Pegasus's voice-but barely understood the words. The only thing Kaito could see was the smirk of the one who took his innocence before blacking out a few moments later.

( **Domino City Hospital)**

" _Kaito?...Kaito, Kaito please wake up!"_ a voice pleaded was heard only it came out dulled and distant. The darkness then began to fade, slowly becoming light with shapes and colors forming into figures around him. He couldn't make it out at first and then he then looked over hearing the voice once more of the shape of the figure calling his name-having his vision return back to normal and he saw his partner holding his hand with visible tears in his eyes. "Oh Kaito, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Yugi gripped his hand in worry. Kaito blinked slightly trying to see where he was then hearing the beeping sounds of the heart monitor. He began to realize where he was-the hospital.

Kaito then glanced over seeing his worried Yugi holding his hand. "Yugi..." he spoke weakly.

Yugi nodded smiling as he was trying to keep himself from crying more. "Yes baby, I am here..it's okay now."

Kaito looked around for a moment to have a feel for his surroundings, he tried to stand then winced slightly feeling the pain. Yugi reached over, placing his hand his shoulder-Kaito jerked slightly at the touch. "N-No!..." Yugi froze for a moment with wide eyes.

"K-Kaito?" he spoke in shock not understanding why Kaito jerked to his touch-before he could say or question anything else, the doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"Boy, we gotta stop meeting like this." Doctor Kouga walked in jokingly with a chuckle.

"Oh, Doctor Kiragiyu..." Yugi spoke looking over to seeing him walking up beside him.

"Hello there," Doctor Kouga then looked to Kaito. "How are you feeling?" he asked now.

"Like shit..." Kaito replied weakly.

"I see well that is no surprise...you looked pretty banged up when they brought you in," Doctor Kouga said as Kaito looked over questioningly.

"Oh yes, your partner here called us and he brought you here himself. We then quickly rushed you in and you have been out for a few hours. I would say rest your body for now, you will be staying here for a couple of days. If you don't mind me asking, do you remember what happened?" Kaito stayed silent for a moment as he then looked at the ceiling "What happened?" he stated softly, trying to reach for Kaito to check on him. Kaito's eyes went wide as he glanced over to the doctor with fear almost.

"D-don't touch me...please...!" he pleaded slightly.

Doctor Kouga looked in shock to him then back to Yugi. "May I have a word with you please?" he asked now. Yugi nodded as the two went out of the room and into the hall while the doctor sighed looking back to Yugi. "I assume with whatever happened to him, has him traumatized. Judging by the bruises and cuts, I'd say he was raped against his will."

Yugi went into shock and worry. "W-will he be okay? Will he recover?"

"I am sure he will-however, I can't say for sure. Only time will tell, right now we will have to keep him here to see when he can be released to go home. Feel free to visit as much as you want," the doctor replied placing his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I will come back later to check on him for now, go stay with him until visiting hours are done."

Yugi nodded as the doctor walked off, he returned to the room and he looked over to the bruised, shivering male in the hospital bed. Seeing him pant heavy in fear made Yugi's heart sink, tears filling his eyes as he bit his lips trying not to cry in front of his partner. Yugi sat beside Kaito who looked over to him gently.

"Kaito, I am so sorry..it's okay to be okay. I promise, just please, calm down." Yugi stated softly trying to calm his lover.

"Are...you sure?" Kaito asked now, still in fear that he was in that hell hole.

Yugi bit his lip then reached over hugging him tightly. "I promise you're okay. You're safe now...I swear it...I am here now," he whispered while choking on tears as he began sobbing and holding the male close to him and tightly. Kaito felt his embrace as his tense body slowly went at ease. Yugi looked to him as tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Kaito then looked to him reaching up wiping the tears from his eyes. Yugi leaned into his palm gently. "You should get some rest, it's getting late." Yugi stated softly with a smile assuring him he was okay. Kaito nodded slowly lying down looking to him.

"Will you be staying for the night?" Kaito asked now looking at him.

Yugi stayed silent then nodded. "Of course I will. Also I will be visiting all this week the best I can." Kaito then smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you.." he whispered before falling asleep peacefully. Yugi's smile then faded, tears filled his eyes again and began flowing down his cheeks unable to stop himself from crying. Yugi was holding his partner's hand while sitting beside him and burying his face into the bed. How could Pegasus do such a thing? And it was all for his safety that Kaito went through it all.

"It's my fault...all my fault..." Yugi whispered as he looked at the sleeping Kaito, tears blurred his vision slightly. "I am so sorry...please forgive me...I am sorry. Kaito" he begged quietly. He could feel his heart breaking,he couldn't help but blame himself for having Kaito go through all of this. Kaito would do anything for him and he knew that, he couldn't bare to see Kaito hurt. Yugi's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger. ' _I promise that one day, he won't be able to bother us anymore...'_ Yugi thought as he then stood to his feet and grabbed a piece a paper-writing a note, placing it on the table then he looked to Kaito as he leaned in kissing him gently before walking out of the hospital. ' _I won't let him hurt you ever again.'_


	15. Chapter 15: Choices made

Living In The Grey

Chapter fifteen: Choices made 

Yugi walked out of the hospital gripping his fist tightly, he had enough with what Pegasus put them through. He wanted to know why this was happening to both him, and his partner-who was now in hospital care. Yugi looked down and sighed. "I am sorry that you are going through all of this for me..." the young boy spoke to himself while he looked forward still walking. "I don't want him to hurt anymore...I have to find out why this is happening..." he glanced over to his phone as he felt it vibrating in his pocket, he looked at the name-however, it was an unknown number. He clicked on the answer button then placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Yugi spoke up now.

" _You want to know what's going on huh?"_ a male voice that was much slower sounding answered. Yugi looked around to make sure no one was following him as he glanced back at the phone.

"Who is this, and how did you get this number?" Yugi demanded.

" _I have my ways. Listen, as much as I'd like to chat, we have more important things to talk about. Meet me at the old card shop in an hour."_ the man on the other end stated.

"W-wait!" Yugi tried and then...

 _ **Click.**_

The phone hung up and Yugi looked at the bright screen on his phone before pressing the cancel button and checked around once more before heading to the old card trading shop: Mutou Card Shop. Yugi looked for a moment before going inside and slowly opening the door peeking a bit before walking in-then shutting the door behind him.

"I am here now..." Yugi replied glancing around hesitantly. "I-if you know something then please tell me...I don't want Kaito hurt anymore..."

"I see you have come here for answers..." the male's voice from the phone replied as he appeared, wearing a cloak and hiding his appearance. "Please...have a sea," he invited calmly.

Yugi watched with caution before sitting down looking at the hidden man. "You know something I don't, correct? Then please, tell me why Kaito and I have this connection?...And why does Pegasus come after us? Why is he doing these horrible things and-" Yugi was cut off from his barrage of questions.

"You have had nightmares as well about two people who were crying and begging the other not to go as something was going to happen to them, yes?" the male asked curiously.

Yugi's eyes widen in shock-how did this man know all of that? "Y-yes, but, how do you know all of this..." his eyes narrowed. "Are you the one causing all of this?!"

The cloaked male gave a chuckle. "Easy now, I am aware what has been happening because I am...part of you..."

"What...?" Yugi asked now before the hood was taken off, revealing that he was the same as him. Silver and red hair with red eyes, small body-but toned and slightly tanned.

His crimson eyes looked to him. "I am you...I am Pharaoh and I am your alter ego...Do you wish to know everything?"

Yugi went into shock, "Alter ego?...Is that like, a spirit that takes over a body when it needs a host?"

"Yes, in a way you could say that...Though I am from the past...I wish it didn't have to come to this-but..you and Kaito are the only ones who can stop Pegasus..."

"How, tell me and I will do it." Yugi replied firmly

Pharaoh shook his head. "It's not the simple...you see..." as he trailed off beginning to tell him everything.

( **Domino Hospital)**

Kaito woke up seeing he was alone in this hospital room. He looked around not seeing Yugi glancing his eyes over he saw the note he reached over for it the note said "I am sorry" on the front. Kaito opened it up to read it.

 _Kaito,_

 _If you're reading this-then it means I am not there with you. I hate to do this-but I can't allow you to be hurt by me any longer...The police won't help us, they will think we are crazy having Pegasus being a rich man, he will con all of them into thinking we are the bad guys and I can't allow that. I know you may never forgive me for this, but, I will have to handle this myself...I love you. I am sorry..._

 _Love,_

 _Yugi_

Kaito went into shock, what was Yugi planning to do? Was he going after Pegasus again? Kaito growled gripping the note in his hand before throwing it down. He jerked the needle from his arm, standing to his feet, he began to walk out of the hospital after grabbing his clothes then getting dressed he headed out of the infirmary and into the limo that Sebastian pulled up for him.

"Where to my master?" the butler asked now looking back at him. "Are you sure you are stable enough in your condition?"

Kaito glared. "I have to stop Yugi, now drive!" Kaito snapped. "We have to find him."

Sebastian nods. "As you wish..." he smirked as he started the engine and sped off away from the hospital.

 **(Mutou Card Shop)**

"I am...not of this world...?" Yugi asked now, more shock than before.

Pharaoh nodded. "That is correct...Pegasus is part of the past, though, he too is not of this world. The only way to get rid of him is to find the thing is he after-the Pyramid. It's what holds the darkness that was sealed in the past and should he get ahold of it, he will unleash true dark powers that lie within it and take over this world and the past..."

"That can't be true...No, I won't hear of this! I-" Yugi began-but was cut off as Pharaoh walked up to him and placed his hand to his head as visions appeared in his head showing everything that had happened from the past as well as what the dreams mean. After a few moments Pharaoh removed his hand from the young boy's head.

"Now do you understand?...You must make a choice now, before it is too late...what will you do?" Pharaoh asked of him.

Yugi shook for a moment, he didn't want this to happen? He wanted to believe it was a dream-but no, this: it wasn't a dream, it was real. Yugi stayed silent for a moment-then looked up at him. "I will do it. I will get Kaito, and tell him."

"Not to worry, he already knows. And he is coming as we speak." Pharaoh pointed out.

Yugi glanced over, seeing that male with black hair rush in. Kaito, now seeing his lover where he stood, quickly he wrapped him in a loving embrace. "Oh, thank God I have found you!" Kaito said with obvious concern as his voice choked some.

Yugi hugged him back "I am glad to see you too-but what are you..." Yugi replied before he looked down once more. "Why are you here..?"

"Why? I wanted to find you after I saw your note and then I thought something happened to you..." Kaito stated.

Yugi then looked at him. "You shouldn't be here..I have to stop Pegasus at all costs...I don't want you hurt anymore..." his voice was now firm and gripped his fist tightly.

Kaito looked for a moment, "Yugi, what are you saying?" he spoke a little worried by his lover's reply.

"I can't do this, knowing he is coming after you. I am sorry-but this is where we have to say goodbye.." Yugi pushed Kaito away before backing up.

Kaito froze. It was over? The reply kept ringing in his head. "N-no, you can't leave me I love you, Yugi! I have always loved you.." his voice then choked as if he were about to cry.

Yugi looked down biting his lip as tears filled his eyes. "I love you to- but I can't have you hurt anymore...this is what must be done.." Yugi then turned to his other half. "Let's go.."

Kaito reached for him. "No you can't leave-" he was then cut off by his lips being locked into a passionate kiss from his lover. Kaito kissed him back before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head. His eyes blurred and then everything faded to pitch black-he then hit the ground completely knocked out.

Pharaoh looked to him now. "Are you sure you want to do this...?"

Yugi stayed silent before wiping his tears before looking back to him. "Yes...let's go." he replied before walking with his other half and disappearing.

 **(Pegasus's Mansion)**

"It is time..." the silver haired male spoke looking at his reflection in the window of his home then glancing at the brown box, opening it to reveal the golden Pyramid puzzle.

"Soon my Yugi...you and the world shall be mine..."


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Kingdom

Living In The Grey

Chapter sixteen: Dark Kingdom 

_**"This doesn't make any sense...Yugi..did you know about your past life this whole time..? Why...why would you do this, I trust you..and you went with him.."**_

The police arrived at the scene where Kaito was knocked out he felt someone shake him slightly calling out to him His eyes opened slightly blurred hearing the deepened liked voice His vision slowly became clear hearing the voice clearly.

"Sir, are you okay? Can you tell me what happened here why were you passed out?" The cop with blonde hair and brown eyes asked now to him. Kaito blinked.

"How I.," Kaito spoke then realized what had happened he begged for his lover not to leave him then was whacked in the head hard leaving him out cold lying on the ground. His eyes widen as he then flung up panting heavy.

"Yugi, Come back!" Kaito called out in fear. The policeman looked confused.

"Sir, what are you talking about? Who is Yugi?"

Kaito looked to him, He couldn't tell him where his partner went to they would think he was crazy and lock him up for sure. Slowly calming down he went back to normal.

"I am sorry sir, I must have had a bad dream is all. I don't remember much of anything except I was trying to find out about a case of who was robbing this card shop and I guess he knocked me out while he was trying to escape." Kaito stated now.

"I see..could you describe him to me on what he looked like?" the cop asked.

"It was kinda dark so I didn't get his face all I could see was that of a black-hoodied figure that's all I know."

"I see. Well then, you should head on home now I will call you if I have any more questions." the cop replied after writing down the details that Kaito had given to him.

Kaito nodded as he stood to his feet shaking the cop's hand.

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day."

Kaito replied then walked back to his home he was in deep thought on why Yugi knew so much already. Could he have known this whole time so that he was safe from what lies ahead? If so why did he keep it from him his whole time? So many things were rushing in his mind it was like he was going crazy he then looked to the sky.

"Alright, Pharaoh I know you are there..if this is some kind of a joke you better tell me can't I awaken Kaiba..why did Yugi know all of this.." Kaito gripped in his fist in anger. "Tell me dammit!"

No answer.

Kaito looked down as tears filled his eyes. "Please...just bring him back to me..I'll do anything.."

He choked slightly as tears flowed down his eyes visions came to his mind of the young male his smile, his laugh, everything about him flowed in his mind which made his aching worse.

 _ **"No...Yugi doesn't want me to cry...I have to be strong for him and bring him back..after we defeat that bastard Pegasus.."**_ Kaito spoke to himself now as he wiped his tears then looked at his hand.

 _ **"Just wait for Yugi..wait for me.."**_

 **(Ancient Egypt)**

"So I have to do this myself..." Yugi spoke as he looked to the crystallized Kaiba who had been frozen for quite some time. Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, We have to the get the Millenium puzzle back only then can we stop Pegasus.." Pharaoh looked over to his present self.

"I know it is hard but it will repeat itself should Pegasus have it in his grasps.." he gripped his fist.

Yugi looked down with his hair hidden his face.

Pharaoh placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard to take it but if you have the power like me, you can awaken Kaiba and Kaito will be able to awaken his powers to come here.."

Yugi stayed silent for a moment then looked to Pharaoh.

"And why can't you do it?"

"It's not that simple for me..my power isn't enough I do have the same power as you yes, however, it isn't enough but with your help with our powers combined, it should be enough," Pharaoh replied.

Yugi looked for a moment then back to the crystallized male in deep sleep then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Yugi asked now.

Pharaoh looked over to the carved stand stood around the crystalized rock as he walked over to it and looked to Yugi as he followed him. A blue orb stood in the middle of it with words underneath the stand.

"Place your hand on this and repeat these words..."

" _ **I command thee...awaken under the plea of thy call upon the spirit of the Ancestors of Ancient Egypt, I pray hear my call, awaken Seto Kaiba!"**_

Yugi nodded as he placed his hand on the crystal orb he closed his eyes as he began to chant.

 _ **"I command thee...awaken under the plea of thy call upon the spirit of the Ancestors of Ancient Egypt-"**_

"Yugi, Look out!"

Called out Pharaoh's voice as he pushed Yugi out of the way then blasted into the wall as he grunted in pain gasping for air he struggled but couldn't break free as a dark red aura bounded him tightly. Yugi's eyes widen.

"Pharaoh, are you alright?!" Yugi called out the froze hearing the dark chuckle as it echoed throughout the kingdom then was heard down the hall.

"Oh my, I can't have you wake him up after all...you're too late.." the male appeared in front of them with silver hair and brown eye as he smirked- It was Pegasus as he then was holding the puzzle.

"That's...!" Pharaoh gasped out as Pegasus chuckled as he showed out in his hand.

"Correct my dear sweet Pharaoh and now that I have it you..and the entire world is mine..but first.."

He glanced over to Yugi as he snapped his finger Yugi froze eyes went into shock as he felt his body lift up in the air then was held up bounded by the dark aura as it surrounded him lighting bolts began to shock him as he screams then made him pass out.

"Yugi!"

Pharaoh growled as he tried to attack but he still couldn't move as he struggled to break free.

"You sick bastard..if you think you can get away with this your dead wrong!"

"Me wrong..?" Pegasus then laughed as he walked to Pharaoh gripping his chin to his hand making him look up at him forcefully.

"Dear sweet boy of mine...I have already won.." he then kissed him deeply.

Pharaoh's eyes widen as he tried to break free of the kiss but to no avail, his eyes were slowly fading into blurred clouded vision as his mind was turning under his spell. Pegasus parted his lips as he licked them and chuckled.

"And now..you are all mine.." He then laughed out proudly then looked to the crystallized rock with Kaiba sleeping it in.

"Poor Kaiba...you're too late...now that I have what I have come for and I have the puzzle I can now have all of Egypt and there is nothing you can do about it.."

He walked over as he pulling out the puzzle and placed it on the stand where the puzzle was to sit the puzzle starts to glow red as it began to swarm around in all of Egypt darkness began to swarm the land tearing down all that was light and down turned into darkness. The red power then swarmed around Pegasus as his out then began to change from present down clothing to now Ancient dark kingdom clothes as the king of darkness.

As he laughed in victory, he walked up to the stairs of where he had made his dark throne as the townspeople coward in fear. They looked to see the male that was calling out to them.

"Citizens of Egypt, as it stands now, I Pegasus, is now your new king..you are now my slaves for all eternity!" He raised his hand glowing red as a staff with the head the shape of a king cobra snake formed with glowing red eyes.

"Now bow to me!" He called out the glowing red eyes of the staff shot out as the power surrounded the kingdom's people as they were now transformed into rugged old ripped clothing with chains on their necks, hands, and ankles.

Pegasus then chuckled more as it seemed to delight him as he sat on the throne that he had now claimed on his own.

"It's mine...its all mine!"

He laughed out more as his laughter echoed throughout the kingdom.


End file.
